Ghost in the Walls
by ThatWritingBroad
Summary: When Chibs Telford moved from Ireland to Charming, he met single mother Monica Parker and fell in love. They had their little family of 3 and couldn't want anything more. 16 years went by and they are still together but skeletons in the closet show up and things go south. Chibs/OC *I don't own Son's of Anarchy*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Son's of Anarchy and this begins when Chibs gets taken to the hospital in season 2.**

Chapter one

Monica sat in the hospital room, she watched, with fiercely worried eyes, as her boyfriend of sixteen years laid there lifeless, she watched his chest rise up and down. She had to sneak into the room, since she wasn't married to Chibs they wouldn't allow her back, so she took it upon herself to let herself in.

She sat there feeling helpless that she couldn't do anything, her medium brown hair, that was starting to have the tiniest shade of grey tinge to it, was hanging pin straight and her green eyes were not as bright as they normally are; almost lifeless.

The door opened and she lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from Chibs, she saw a woman with curly brown hair slightly grey and mocha skinned walk in, the woman was tall and intimidating, Monica stood up.

"Who are you?" The woman asked standing on the other side of the bed, she had a thick Irish accent.

"His old lady and you?" Monica asked, just as sharply as the other woman did.

"His wife." A bell in Monica's head went off.

"Fiona?" She asked, but Monica knew who she was. Fiona gave a small nod.

"You must be Monica." She replied, Monica gave a nod and reached her arm across the bed shaking her hand, she returned to her seat as Fiona took a seat on the other side of the room. "How's he doin'?"

"He's stable for now still critical." Monica said, her eyes flitting between Chibs and Fiona then back to Chibs.

"You can't be back here, it's for family only." Fiona finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Well, i'm his girlfriend of sixteen years, if you feel it's necessary to tell me to leave, i'll kick your ass in the process." Monica replied without batting an eyelash.

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn right."

"Well," Fiona said, crossing her arms, "I'm not in the mood to fight right now, let me regain my energy and I'll get back to you on that offer." Monica smiled, both of the women loved Chibs, very much. Fiona loved Chibs but not in a way that could match Monica's love for him.

"Did he mark yah?"

"Yeah, fifteen years ago." Monica said, Fiona nodded and had her arms over chest, just as Monica's phone rang, it was her daughter, Breanna. "Hey Bre, how's orientation?" She asked, and looked at Chibs once more.

"Perfect, everyone is so nice here, I'm really fitting in. How are you?" Breanna asked in a happy tune.

"I'm well." Was her reply to her daughter. It was a lie though. She wasn't well. Not mentally at least.

"And dad?"

"He's good." Monica lied.

"Ma, you sound unsure about that. Did something happen?" She asked concerned, hearing her mother's voice. She knew there was something wrong.

"He's in the hospital but he's fine." Fine. Monica hated that word right now. Chibs wasn't fine; he was laying on a goddamn hospital bed, unconscious.

"Are you sure because I can come home."

"No, stay, he'll be fine," Another lie to tell her. "he's resting,"

"Today was my last day of orientation, I'm driving home tonight." Breanna's voice was hard and set. Just like her parents, she was stubborn.

"Be safe then."

"Okay, well, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too, later." She hung up her phone and put it in her purse.

"Your daughter I'm guessing, Breanna is it?" Fiona asked casually, thinking of her own daughter- Kerrianne.

"Yeah, she's at freshmen orientation at UCLA." Monica said with pride.

"Wow, fancy, she get a scholarship?"

"Yeah, she had an ACT score of twenty-nine, which helped for half and she's a dancer which paid for the other half."

"What's she studying?"

"Dentistry." Such a strange subject to study in Monica's opinion, but whatever made Breanna happy.

"Is she Chibs'?" The question was blunt, but not hostile.

"Well, not by sperm, but he helped me raise her, she calls him dad." Monica told her and with those words Fiona was hit like a ton of bricks, this really didn't seem fair to her, but she chose to stay with Jimmy O'Phelan so why is she so jealous, she's almost fifty, she should be over this jealously shit. "How's Kerrianne doing?"

"Well, she's really turned into a beautiful young lady." Monica smiled.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, almost uncomfortably. "What do you do?" Monica raised an eyebrow, to Fiona's question. "As a career?" She clarified.

"I'm a cosmetologist, you should come to me some time I can help you with your grey's." Fiona smiled tightly at Monica's haughty and sweet response.

"Lovely." She nearly spat.

"What about you?"

"Never had to work, Jimmy took care of it all." Monica resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course." Fiona smiled, and gave Monica a look.

About three 'o' clock Monica stood up to leave. "I have to go do a few things, nice meeting you Fiona, i'll be here tomorrow." She said, walking to the door and right past Fiona.

"Wait." Fiona said, she dug in her purse and got a paper and pen, she wrote her number down on it, and handed it to Monica, "In case you need something." Monica thanked her and walked out.

Outside she saw Tara and Gemma. "Monica, I know your Chibs old lady but you can't be in there, its hospital policy." Tara told the older woman.

"I know, we've been together for sixteen years, I'm going to see him whether you like it or not. I have to go and take care of something's, i'll be in tomorrow." Monica stated and then kissed both of their cheeks before walking away.

Then Fiona walked out of the room. "Ma'am you can't be in there family only." Tara said in her authority voice. It was harder then the one she used with Monica; because with Monica she hadn't wanted to preach the policy to her, but she didn't know this strange woman.

"Yes she can," Gemma said with hardened eyes. "she's his wife." The word "wife" was said stiffly and loosely. On paper they were still married, but this woman wasn't Chibs' wife.

"Gemma, always good to see you again." Fiona said, before smiling, like a viper, and walking away.

"How do you think Monica is doing with her here?" Tara asked worriedly as she watched the doors of the elevator doors close.

"Monica is smart, she knows not to stir shit up."

"Is Fiona bad?" Gemma nodded and turned on her heel to face Tara.

"Well, let me put it this way, I'm only scared of three woman. My mom, my third grade math teacher and her." Gemma explained and Tara gave a nod and returned to her rounds.

Monica walked to her car and got in, then hit the wheel hard. "shit." She screamed in near rage.

How could Fiona just bombard like that? Monica thought, annoyed at her own stupidity at this moment. Annoyed that the Irish woman got a one over on her. Legally they're still married, but her and Chibs have more chemistry and history he won't leave her- the irrational voice in her head said- but you're too damn old to play this insecurity and jealousy shit.

After Monica calmed down she drove to the salon where she worked and has for the past twenty-seven years. She had to write the girls who worked at the salon their checks, which didn't take long since it was only her and four other girls, she helped take care of the salon since the woman who owned it is reaching her 80s and starting to lose a few screws.

After that she went home and paid some bills, then cleaned the house; anything to keep her busy.

After she did that, she paced around the living room, she was worried about leaving Chibs alone with Fiona when he is so vulnerable, but she needed time to think.

She was reaching the age of fifty but it sure didn't show, she had a surprisingly youthful face, she looked more about thirty five-forty, she hardly ever had grey's in her hair since she worked at a hair and nail salon, and she had always taken care of her body. Monica did admit she looked good for her age, a MILF, and she knew it. She did have a bad smoking habit and drank her fair share but she exercised, ate right, and never touched anything other than weed, drug wise.

Luckily her daughter had fallen in her path and did the same. She was tall but not extremely, she was shorter then Chibs' six foot status by a few inches, putting her about 5'8, so when she wore heels, which was pretty much every day she was about 5'10.

She was suddenly interrupted from thinking when a knock on the door, she answered it and saw Gemma. "Gemma, didn't expect to see you." She said with surprise in her tone, Gemma walked in, not waiting to be invited into the home, knowing she was welcome.

"How are you holding up with the whole Chibs and Fiona thing?" Gemma asked, getting straight to the point as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm not worried," Monica stated her voice was strong, but her eyes said something differently. She knew it was a childish fear, but she couldn't help it. "i've been with Chibs for the last sixteen years, she can't change that. Want anything to drink?" She asked the other woman.

"Water." Monica got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge, and walked back into her living room and she handed a bottle to Gemma and took a seat.

"She cheated on him and left with Kerrianne, nearly got him killed and practically banned from Ireland. How could he think about going back to her after all that?" He won't go back to her. Chibs wouldn't leave her.

"He won't, you need a good night sleep." Gemma answered her own question.

"And some liquor." Monica said, and Gemma laughed. "I hate when this shit happens." She added with a tired sigh and drank some of her bottled water, wishing it was alcohol right now instead.

"We all do, if you need anything the club is here." The club was always there; they were family.

"Like you have been for all these years, I appreciate it a lot, you guys are like family." No they weren't "like" family, they are family.

"We are family." Both of the women smiled, even though Gemma is a good few years older than Monica, she always thought of her as a good friend, she's been through the clubs bad times and stayed by her man threw it all and never budged once, Gemma admired it, some would leave once things got rough but she didn't. Some women weren't cut out for it, but Monica was.

After Gemma left, after they chit chatted for a couple of hours, Monica took a hot shower, and let her worries go down the drain, after she got out of the hot shower she got into some sweats and one of Chibs' SAMCRO shirts, then blow dried her darkening hair.

She went to the fridge and got a beer, she opened it and took a sip. She sat on her couch and watched TV, but wasn't really paying attention. About nine pm, the door flew open and Breanna walked in. Monica stood up and took her daughter into her arms, and Breanna started sobbing. She knew what her mother told her was a lie.

"Is dad okay?" Breanna asked, once she got a hold of herself.

"He's stable but in critical condition." She replied carefully, at this Breanna cried more, Monica pulled away and whipped her eyes. "Bre, I need you to calm down." She said trying to calm her daughter down and brought her over to the couch. "Your dad is going to be okay, so we don't need to cry." Breanna's cries became soft hiccups. "There you go, dry up your tears, and explain to me how the hell you made a ten hour drive in five and half hours?"

"Um, speeding." She said, wiping her eyes, and Monica chuckled a bit, despite herself.

"Okay, we can see him tomorrow but you can't go into his room it's for family only." Monica winced at her words. She was denying Breanna something she wanted, she wanted to see her father.

"But we are his family." Breanna stated, her eyes had dried.

"Not by blood."

"How did you get in there then?"

"I snuck in." Of course Monica had snuck into the hospital to her beloved, her old man, to her Chibs. She's cross borders, oceans, for that man.

"I can do the same." Was her daughters smart response.

"No, I don't want you getting in trouble." Monica said, but knew of the possibility that Breanna's daughter might now actually listen.

"So, how was it?" Breanna asked after a second of silence.

Monica blinked, she had a blank look about her for a second. "You mean seeing the man I love lifeless?" She paused. "Shity." Really Shity. "But I got a surprise, his wife, Fiona, flew in from Ireland."

"Ah, that bitch."

"I don't want you saying anything bad about her in front of your dad. You hear me?" Monica said in a serious tone.

"Yeah. Doesn't he have another daughter around my age?"

"Yes, Kerrianne but Fiona left Chibs and took her, when she was little probably about one or so." It was actually pretty sad that Chibs had been denied Kerrianne so long. But at least he was blessed with another daughter.

"Oh," Breanna twitched a bit uncomfortably. "but it just means we were blessed with him."

"That we were." Monica kissed her cheek and stood up. "I'm going to bed, I have a seriously long ass day and I got the early shift. After I get off we'll go to the hospital." Breanna nodded. "You're getting more beautiful day by day." Monica added, truly looking at her daughter.

"Thanks, I get it from you." She said with a small smile, Breanna had her long dirty blonde hair in a loose bun that she assumed she inherited from her real father, but she had all of her mom's facial features including her dazzling green eyes that have faded since she found about Chibs.

Even though Breanna didn't get her moms c-cups she was still curvy and if anyone had ever tried to date her Chibs would probably threaten them with an inch of their life and then some.

Luckily for them, Breanna was never really into boys (sure she had a few crushes but nothing serious), dating, being popular or clothes, she was always involved in dancing and her studies.

And ever since the day she turned sixteen during the weekdays after school she worked as a waitress at the local diner and on the weekends she volunteered at the local pet shelter. Luckily she was a pretty easy going person her whole life, making things easier on Chibs and Monica.

As Monica laid in the empty king size bed her mind was in overdrive, she shifted to lay on her side and then looked around the empty room, she then laid on her back and stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever, thinking about everything. From Chibs' accident to Fiona coming here to her daughter having to learn about her father's accident... No not an accident. But that was a thought for another night.

Thinking of Breanna, Monica sat up and grabbed a picture from her bedside; it was of her, Chibs, and Breanna. They were at Bre's dance recital and she was the star of the show, her first time in lead. Monica smiled and put the picture back on the nightstand and laid down again and closed her eyes, but she couldn't for the life of her she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were in hyper drive and she missed Chibs and his warmth, so she got up went to her and Chibs' bathroom and opened the medical cabinet and took a sleeping pill then laid back down and closed her eyes.

And within minutes she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

Chapter two

Monica woke up about six after tossing and turning all night; she hadn't slept that badly in years. She stood up soundlessly and went to get changed. Today it was a sheer black shirt that came down to her waste and a tight black tank top underneath, along with a tight dark blue pair of skinny jeans and high heeled boots. She then went into the bathroom and did her makeup. But she couldn't help but frown, normally Chibs would tell her how beautiful or sexy she looked but he wasn't, because he was laying in a hospital bed- unconscious.

Monica continued to frown and walked into the kitchen where she found her daughter sitting at the table, sipping on coffee and eating breakfast. The older woman cracked a small smile and kissed her daughters head. "Thanks Bre, did you get a good rest?" She asked, pouring her a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"Kinda, I woke up at 5." She replied a bit uneasily. She was in the same state her mother was when it came to sleeping last night; worried and anxious.

"He'll be fine, I promise, your dad would never leave without saying goodbye." Monica reassured her daughter, and truth be told she was trying to reassure herself.

Breanna gave a small nod and the two ate their breakfast in silence and then went on to their normal morning routines.

Monica drove to the salon and got out of the car and walked into the tiny shop, she clocked in and then put her purse in the tiny back office, and walked out and checked out the appointment book for the day. Luckily it wasn't terribly busy, and it was luck that it was not "wedding season".

About 7:15am the girls who were supposed to work showed up, and most of the women who came in today were the regulars that have been coming in for over fifteen years.

Breanna got dressed in a hurry, throwing on a deep red v-neck shirt with a black lace cami that covered her cleavage, light colored blue skinny capri's that came up to her knees and deep red ballet flats. After she got dressed she curled her dirty blond hair and did her makeup, before grabbing her purse and getting into her Honda civic to leave for the hospital.

Once she got there, she parked and walked into the hospital with a swift motion, and went straight to the desk. "Ma'am," She caught the attention of the nurse manning the desk. "I was wondering where the critical condition patients are?"

"Third floor." The lady said, and Breanna gave a nod and walked to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor.

When the elevator doors dinged for the third floor she stepped out and walked straight to the desk. "I was wondering which room Fillip Telford is in?" No hi or hello from Breanna, just business. "Are you related?" The lady asked.

"I'm his daughter." It wasn't exactly a lie, because for all purposes this man was her father and she was his daughter, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Room nine, down the hallway the very last door." She nodded and thanked the woman before walking down the hallway. She walked quickly down the hallway she saw a woman, no older then her mom, trip slightly and Breanna went to help her.

"Thank you." The dark skinned woman said in a thick Irish accent.

"Your welcome" Breanna replied, they kept walking and ended up at the same room. The two women turned to each other, Breanna's hand rested on the handle of the door.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Breanna, his daughter." She said, sternly.

"Well, I'm Fiona his wife." Fiona replied, Breanna nodded and opened the door, she walked in and when she saw her dad, she was shocked and covered her mouth in pure surprise and anguish. Fiona as much as she didn't want to she felt bad for the young girl, seeing the man that raised her in this condition must be a shocking since he's normally always well, her motherly instincts kicked in and she pulled Breanna into a hug telling her that she was not alone here.

After a few moments Breanna pulled away and gave her a warming smile, she sat down next to her dads bed said prayers in her head. Then a little while a doctor came in and it was Tara checking up on in.

"Breanna, your back?" Tara asked, surprise filled her tone, but Tara knew she shouldn't have been, after all this was her dad. Breanna gave a small smile and stood up and gave her a hug. "Yeah." Breanna replied and let Tara go.

"It's good to see you, i'm sure your mom is happy your home too." Breanna nodded and then Tara checked everything and said he was looking good. Breanna smiled with relief, as did Fiona.

After Tara left Breanna started chatting with Fiona, she seemed like a nice person.

Monica got off work about one and drove home, only to see her daughters car wasn't in the drive way. "Shit" She mumbled to herself and pulled out her phone and called Breanna. "Where are you?" She asked, but already had a feeling of where she was.

"Certainly not the hospital that's for sure." Breanna replied in an innocent voice.

"Bre, are you serious?" Monica sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Yeah, all I did was say that I'm his daughter which isn't lying." She said, and Monica smiled, technically it wasn't. "I wanted to see dad." Monica's heart swelled at her daughter's love for a man that didn't help make her but raised her as his own.

"Okay, I'll be up there in a few, you ate lunch right?" Monica said giving in. After all what mother would deny their daughter's right to see their father. "Not yet." Breanna replied a bit flippantly.

"Meet me outside and we'll go somewhere. Ask Fiona to come." Monica added, knowing that woman was there. "How'd you know she was here?" Breanna always thought it was creepy that her mom just knew things sometimes.

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in a few. Love you."

"Love you too." Monica hung up and drove to the hospital, she parked in front and a few seconds later Fiona and Breanna walked outside, looking- almost, Monica dare say- friendly. But Monica was also completely shocked Fiona had agreed to even come.

The two women slid into the car- Fiona in the passenger and Breanna in the back- and they drove to the local dinner.

The three women sat down at a booth and they gave the waitress their orders, and then they chatted.

Monica and Fiona were both wondering how Chibs could fall in love with the both of them, to the women they were completely different, but to everyone who knew them both they were more alike then they would both like to admit. But Fiona was more intimating than Monica, while Monica was more friendly than Fiona, more approachable. But both were strong and independent.

"So, how was orientation?" Fiona asked, remembering Breanna was in college. "It was good, I met a lot of people and i'm super excited for this fall." Breanna said with a smile. "How old is Kerrianne?"

"She's nineteen." Fiona replied and sipped her drink. It was funny for Fiona, in an odd way. To think within Kerrianne's first year, her mother left her father to be with Jimmy and her got her father ran out of Ireland. Now Kerrianne barely remembered him, she only knew what her mother told her, which wasn't much to go on.

"I'm nineteen too." Fiona smiled at Breanna's personality. Breanna was bubbly, funny and smart, but strong headed and stubborn just like her mother. She was different then her own daughter, Kerrianne.

After they ate they went back to the hospital and visited the man they all has in common. It was actually nice, Fiona could tell Monica was in love with Chibs and felt like she needed to divorce Chibs, so she would be not as powerful as she was.

"I'm going to make a phone call excuse me." Fiona said, standing up and walking outside the hospital room and closing the door behind her.

She called the church were her and Chibs got married and asked for them to send divorce papers, express delivery.

She wasn't doing this for Monica but for Chibs and Breanna, not Monica defiantly not Monica, as much as she hated it, Monica was one of the people who was hard to hate. The divorce should be really easy.

None of them had anything to fight over, so all they would have to do was sign a piece of paper for the country of Ireland saying they were divorced and it would be done with. Jimmy, Fiona thinks, will be happy about this.

Fiona walked back inside to see Monica and Breanna still there. Looking at the two of them, Fiona could see they were almost identical; besides the hair color and the eyes. Breanna's eyes were almost the same color as Chibs'.

They talked more before visiting hours were over and they left.

Two long days passed, and Fiona was there every day and only leaving to eat lunch, Breanna was there with her and Monica wasn't at work, she was at there. The hospital had finally realized they weren't keeping her out, so they just allowed it.

And finally Fiona had gotten the divorce papers and kept them in her purse for when Chibs woke up. But when he did, sadly, Breanna and Monica weren't there.

Fiona was sitting in her chair when Chibs started to stir, she stood up and walked to his bed and he opened his eyes. "Fiona?" He asked in a whisper, more shocked then anything. Wondering what the hell his, more or less, wife was doing here, in his hospital in Charming.

"Didn't expect to see me here did yah?" she asked, taking his hand, she bent down and kissed his cheek. "That's from Kerrianne." Chibs smiled, he hadn't seen his other daughter since she was about seven or eight months old.

But he still loved her, and as for his feelings towards Fiona, he loved her but he wasn't "in love" with her. He didn't love her like he loved Monica.

"Where's Monica?" He asked, wondering where his loving girlfriend and daughter were; surprised they weren't here right now. "She and Breanna are visiting with Gemma." She said, he nodded. "I need to talk to you about something." She wanted this over with.

"And what is that?" She got up and pulled out the divorce papers from her purse and set them on the table. "I want a divorce." She said, Chibs laughed a little, it was a bit ironic, but he wasn't going to argue.

"I'm not goin to argue with yah on that." He said, not able to hide the glee in his voice. "Hand me a pen." She did and he signed the paper, even though it kinda hurt for his eyes to focus on anything; she had already signed it.

She put it in the envelope and sealed it before sticking it in her purse. "We have nothing to fight over so I didn't think we needed lawyers."

"Same ole Fiona."

"Same ole Fillip." The two smiled for a fraction of a second, then the nurse came in and checked on him, they said he had to spend at least two more days in critical for observation then he would go to Stockton to finish his recovery. That worried Chibs, he wouldn't be protected there, but he said nothing.

Chibs and Fiona talked for a little bit, before Breanna and Monica returned, they were both surprised to see him awake. But they were happy he was, it was like seeing him awake lifted a weight off their chests.

"Daddy." Breanna said, quietly walking to him, she bent down and kissed his cheek, careful not to hurt him further.

"Bre, aren't you suppose to be at some orientation?" Chibs asked, narrowing his eyes in a father way. Breanna shook her head. "No, it was over about five days ago" She told him, Chibs nodded. He smiled wide when he saw his old lady walk over to him, she bent down and kissed him.

"Hello love." He said after they finished up their kiss. He stoked her cheek and the two had their foreheads pressed together for a few moments, it gave them an intimate moment, even though Fiona and Breanna were still there.

After a minute Monica sat down beside the bed, right next to her daughter, and they talked, but there was a bit of an awkward tension. Sensing it, Fiona excused herself at about three pm and about thirty minutes later Breanna followed, stating she had something to do, but Chibs and Monica both knew Fiona and Breanna were just giving them some alone time, and they appreciated that.

"How have you been?" Chibs asked with her hand in his.

"Good," Monica lied with a small smile. "it's nice to have Bre around." That wasn't a lie. Having Breanna around had been nice, and it had helped ease the weight off her, but no she hadn't exactly been good. "How do you feel?" She asked, wanting to know how her old man was.

"I'm fine, so don't wor'y." Like hell she wouldn't worry. "Soon enough I'll be out of here... But they want to send me to Stockton to finish my recovery. But I don't trust Fiona and I don't feel safe because I know Jimmy O doesn't let her travel alone." Monica nodded in understanding. She, personally, didn't trust them either. At least here, at St. Thomas, they had Tara.

"We'll find a way to keep you here," Monica said in a determined voice. "but if you do have to go, I'm sure the club will send prospects or someone to watch over you." Chibs nodded and suddenly his thoughts were somewhere else- seeing his old lady, he realized how much he loved her and he realized that he loved her more then anything, well besides his daughters. But Monica was so very important to him, he could never imagine leaving her.

"Fiona had me sign divorce papers." He blurted out, suddenly, not able to hold in the news any longer.

Monica's eye widened slowly, and she wondered if she heard right. "Why?" Not "are you serious" or "could you please repeat that". No her question was "why". Chibs just shrugged. "Not sure, but you know it feels nice." Monica laughed a happy tune. This was happening.

"We might not be married but when I go; Telford will be on my tombstone." Chibs smiled at Monica.

"Let's not think about for thirty more years or so." Monica laughed, but nodded. She didn't want to think about it either, but she knew the life she signed up for, but yet she wouldn't trade it.

At about 4:30 she decided to leave to inform Gemma that Chibs was awake, she bent down and kissed Chibs. "I love you, and please take it easy."

"I will," He promised, not wanting to do anymore to his old lady. "I love you too." He added, and then she left and drove to Teller-Morrow.

She parked and got out, Gemma and Tara were talking, she got out and walked over to them, not able to hide her smile. The smile was for the fact that her old man was awake and also because he and Fiona were divorced. "Hey, how's Chibs doing?" Gemma asked, and hugged her friend.

"He woke up." Monica said happily and it was also said relief.

"That's great news." Tara told her and hugged the older woman.

"I know, but Fiona was there when he first woke up and had him sign divorce papers. What do you think that means?" Monica asked, annoyed that of all people had been there when he woke up, it had been Fiona. But was grateful that Fiona had Chibs sign the papers for divorce.

"Not sure, probably nothing big, probably met you and realized you deserve to be ." Gemma said, trying to get her friend to think of the positive side of this situation. Monica shrugged.

"Not that I'm against the idea but me and Chibs have been together so long and were not that young, I don't think it's going to happen." And that made her kind of sad.

"Sure." Gemma said, but she knew better. She knew deep down, Monica wanted to marry Chibs.

"If it does it will be at the court house getting a piece of paper. I'm not really the wedding type." Now that was true.

"Haven't noticed." The ladies laughed and they saw three bikes come in belonging to Opie, Jax and Clay. They got off their bikes and walked to the three woman; Clay kissed Gemma and Jax kissed Tara, leaving Opie and Monica the odd men out.

"Monica how's Chibs doing?" Clay asked, wrapping his arm around his old lady.

"Good, he woke up today, there taking him of the critical list in a few days if he keeps doing as well as he is." Monica said, a little worried about what her and Chibs discussed earlier.

"That's good to hear." Jax said, but noticed the worried look on Monica's face.

"Not necessarily, its good he's getting better but his insurance relapsed and once he's off the critical list, their moving him to Stockton," Monica bit her lip. "and with Fiona in town and Jimmy follows her everywhere he goes he's really worried about leaving."

"We won't let anything happen to him." Clay promised, this was one of his brothers.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to head out, bye guys." She waved, before walking off to her car.

She went home, and looked at the clock- it was about six pm- she also got a text from Breanna telling her not to cook because she was bringing home Chinese carry out.

When Breanna got home, they ate like it was any other night, except they were happier. You could see it, their eyes weren't dull anymore, instead the brightness had returned. They were laughing and having more fun.

Around eleven pm Monica took a long shower because she was still in shock that she was actually going to have some more time with her man, and also because her old man was finally divorced. Her thoughts were on a happy overdrive, so she went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy**

Chapter three

Chibs woke up and saw no one, he laid there and was feeling much better, and not just because he was feeling better health wise. About an hour later Tara walked in. "Hey Doc." He said, she smiled at him.

"Hey Chibs, it looks like your doing well," The Scottish man looked better indeed. "but it seems your stay will be coming to the end." Chibs bit his lip roughly. "We'll transport you to Stockton memorial tomorrow. Where you can finish recovery." Tara said, with a small smile, but it soon turned into a frown when she saw Chibs reaction.

"No, I'm not going there, it's not safe for me." Chibs said with a serious.

"No its fine, Stockton is very well known." She told Chibs, trying to reason with him.

"I will be recovering in my home." Where Monica could take care of him. "No way yer changing my mind or making me go." He said, sternly.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it." She said genuine, and turned and walked out of the room, and then ran into Gemma.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Gemma asked, overhearing the conversation.

"No, i'm sorry." Tara shook her head. She was sorry she couldn't do anything more to help Chibs.

"What about keeping him on the critical list?"

"I wish I could but that could cost me my job." Gemma nodded and saw Margot the administrator walk toward the elevator, she excused herself and got on the elevator with her, and then threatened her, without hesitation, about the whole Chibs situation.

Chibs sat in his room worrying, but all he wanted to do was see his old lady, she always made things better. It might have sounded sappy, but she was literally his better half, she kept him sane- most of the time. But sadly she didn't come until about noon.

Monica took off early so she could see Chibs, she drove to the hospital, as fast as she could, and went straight into his room.

She knocked, which seemed a bit silly, but did anyway. "Come in." She heard Chibs tell her in his thick Scottish accent, she smiled and walked into the room, and straight over to him, and kissed him, he cupped her cheeks and stroked her cheeks, before he pulled her in for another kiss and let her go.

"I've miss you too." She said, taking a seat. "Has Fiona or Bre been by to visit?" He gave a nod and grabbed her hand.

"Bre brought me lunch, thankfully." He added and Monica chuckled. "This hospitals food sucks and Fiona was only here for about thirty minutes." He said, she nodded.

"Are things okay with you and her?" Although she didn't really know why she was asking or even if she really wanted to know.

"Yeah, I don't think she's tryin' to stir up shit."

"Okay." She said, and Chibs looked at his beautiful old lady, and couldn't wish for anything more- she was everything he ever wanted. He allowed his mind to wander back on the first day he met her, she was just as beautiful as she was seventeen years ago.

_Flashback, seventeen years ago-_  
_Chibs was finally transferred from SAMBEL to SAMCRO; he was away from Jimmy O and sadly Fiona and Kerrianne. _

_He and Tig were working at the garage when a car pulled out and a woman stepped out, and grabbed a little girl. The older woman had a long and beautiful twisted medium brown hair, with green eyes, and curves to kill. God she was beautiful, and in Chibs' opinion more beautiful then any woman he'd ever seen, especially the way the sunlight was hitting her. The little girl had dirty blond hair, and was undoubtedly the older woman's daughter, and looked about two years old... The same age as Kerrianne._

_"Hi, Breanna." Tig said waving at the little girl, and the older woman smiled, and the little girl- Breanna- grinned at the man. Chibs' eyes however were on the woman, he'd never met but had seen in Charming. _

_"I think my brakes are going out," The woman said and fished for her keys. "but i'm not sure." The brown haired woman added and handed her keys over to Tig, and he took them so he could check out the woman's car, but not before waving her off to the office to wait. The woman gave a small smile and bounced the baby girl, and walked into the office and was greeted by Gemma._

_"Who is that?" Chibs asked working on the car, but his head, and admittedly other body parts, was on her. _

_"Good ole Monica Parker." Tig said with a smile of his own, Monica really was beautiful and Chibs wanted to actually get to meet her, get to know her. _

_Monica sat in the office with Gemma, and Gemma held Breanna while Monica sat there smiling at her daughter, her most prized possession, her light._

_The father of her little light had been killed in a shooting when Monica was six months pregnant. They hadn't been in a relationship, but it still hurt. He had been a Son and was loved by the club, and died for the club._

_"Who's the guy out there with Tig?" Monica tried to ask as casually as she could. But Gemma wasn't a fool. _

_"Chibs, he's the newest patched in member, why?" Gemma smirked. "You interested?" Gemma asked, and Monica smiled._

_"He seems, you know, different, interesting." Interesting, foreign, and gorgeous. That was certainly and a dangerous combination._

_"He sure does have a back story." Monica nodded and thought for a moment, then Tig walked through the door, "and needs someone like you to keep him sane and happy." Gemma finished up with her sentence quickly._

_"We got it fixed up." Tig said, throwing her the car keys. Monica nodded and gave a thank you, and went to her car to get her purse so she could pay. But when she walked back to the office, with her purse in hand, she, quite literally, ran in to Chibs. She lost her balance and began to fall, but Chibs quickly caught her._

_"Sorry." He apologized to her, and eyed her up and down. God she was even more beautiful up close._

_"Its fine, i'm Monica." She introduced herself, holding her hand out and adjusted her purse strap. _

_"Chibs." He said shaking her hand, and then suddenly added, without warning-"Would you maybe like to have dinner sometime?" And internally he was smacking himself on the back of the head. _

_Smooth, Chibs, very smooth. Chibs thought, and for a second he thought she was going to reject him, but all she did was smile and gave a nod. "Sure, i'd like that." She said, as Tig and Gemma listened through the jarred door._

_"I saw this coming." Gemma whispered, while Breanna reached her arms out for Tig, and he took the little girl without hesitation. He through her up and caught her a few times, and Breanna went into a fit of giggles._

_A protective instinct washed over him,, Tig was the one to put Breanna's SAMCRO beanie on her when she born, no matter what this little girl would never get a scratch on her, and that included, obviously, her mother._

_Monica walked back in with a smile on her face, and paid (albeit half price) for the car. Breanna kissed Tig's cheek before reaching for her mom; Monica took her and walked out, and got in the car and drove away._

Present time  
Chibs smiled at one of his most precious memories, the day they met. "How's Breanna holdin' up, she's been quieter then usually, and it's kinda scary." Monica shrugged. "She's okay, just scared, she'll be fine, she's a though girl."

"Like her ma." Just like her ma.

"Faltering much?" She said in a teasing tone.

"I just miss you and your cookin'." He told her, but that wasn't the only thing he missed.

"Thanks." She said with an eye roll, then noticed his suddenly worried look.

"Monica, they want to send me to Stockton, their sending me out tomorrow." Chibs seemed worried which isn't something he normally felt.

"Well we can't have that." They couldn't. Monica would be dammed, before she let her old man go to a place he didn't feel comfortable with.

Chibs wasn't sure what she meant, but she gave him the idea to "fake" a head ache and stuff to keep him in Charming and when he was actually healed he would already be home.

Soon and sadly Monica left, but the next morning Chibs followed through with his plan and it worked, Tara was mad about it but she would soon get over it. And on some level she did understand it.

Two and half weeks of recovery later, Chibs was finally being released from the hospital, and Monica was of course waiting with the Son's. Breanna would have been there, but she had some things to do and claimed she'd meet up with her dad later for some daddy-daughter time.

Soon they heard yelling and running, and they saw Chibs in a wheel chair being pushed by Juice and Half Sack, and they suddenly came to a half in front of the Sons. Chibs stood up and hugged his brothers, before he walked to his old lady and gave her a long kiss, and the Sons gave a whoop, and then after a minute or so they parted ways.

Monica had to clean up the salon and meet the city inspector, and Chibs was heading back to the clubhouse with the guys.

Chibs sat there on a stool in the garage, glad to be out of that 'God for saken' hospital as he described, when Gemma walked in to the garage noticing Chibs was kind of down and strided over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, leaning on the counter. Shouldn't he be happy? He was out of the hospital, he was back where he belonged.

"Worried for my girls." Gemma nodded in understanding, he had tears in his eyes. "I can't lose em." He couldn't lose his girls.

"We won't let anything happen to them." Gemma promised and hugged him, she was worried about him, then walked away.

Chibs had gotten a call from Jimmy O, the last fucking person on this earth he ever wanted to talk to, but Jimmy said he had something important to tell Chibs. Chibs knew it was a risk, but he walked to the van and drove to the bar where he'd meet Jimmy.

Chibs walked in and was searched for weapons and then taken in to see Jimmy. He saw Fiona, but Jimmy shooed her away, and Chibs took the sear across from Jimmy O. "What's this all about?"

"Just wanted to catch up with an ole friend." Jimmy said with a smirk, and Chibs would have liked nothing more then to punch it right off of him, or better yet give him a "Glasgow smile", and then he and Jimmy would have matching scars. "Yah know Fiona, she's not as good as she use to be." Jimmy began, in order to taunt the other man. "But Kerrianne," this wouldn't be good. "took after her ma, tight curves, poppin breasts, and does it bother you that she calls me da?" Chibs reached over the table to grab him, but soon released him when he saw the guns pointed at him.

"I wanna talk about yer old lady, she's quite beautiful, and i'm guessing she gets the job done?" Jimmy laughed, it wasn't comforting to Chibs at all and all he wanted to do was strangle Jimmy O right now. "And your daughter, i'm guessing, I know some friends who would jump on that, almost as good as her ma." Chibs had it.

"Touch any of them and I will kill yah." It wasn't a threat, not by far, it was a promise. And with that he stood up and walked out, Jimmy smiled in triumph. He had got what he wanted.

Chibs then drove to meet with Agent Stahl about a deal and then back to the club house. He was pissed and worried, but more pissed off then worried. Once he parked the car he got out and lit a cigarette, which he was in desperate need of. But he was more desperate for his ole lady then anything.

Monica had finally finished with the inspection, and only had one scheduled appointment left, and it was Diana Alvarez, who had been doing her hair and nails every week for the past ten years. Monica and Diana both knew their old men's MC hatred for each other, but they didn't let that affect their relationship, even though it never left the salon.

After another successful appointment, Monica closed the salon thirty minutes early, and went home to start a welcome home dinner for Chibs.

When she got home Brenna had already started on it, and Monica jumped in immediately to help out, and at about seven Chibs walked into the kitchen and dinner was almost done. Breanna smiled and stopped what she was doing and went over to hug him. "Dad, your home." She said, that was music to Chibs ears, especially after today.

"Yeah, i'm okay sweetheart." He told her and kissed her forehead, then he sat down and Monica leaned up against the counter with a beer and handed it to him. He smiled, it was as if she had read his mind, and then he went to the table and sat down, starving.

After they ate dinner, Monica did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen by herself, all so Breanna could have some time with him, knowing she'd have time with her old man after their daughter went to bed.

Sometime after ten pm, Breanna went to her room, and Monica removed herself from the kitchen and grabbed Chibs and lead him to the bedroom, so they could do their thing.

After it was over, a very few satisfying rounds later, they laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily. "You've still got it." Chibs said, Monica turned to her side, but not getting out of his arms, and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Are you indicating that i'm old?" Monica asked, jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and laid back down, and put her head down on his chest and the two fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy.**

Chapter four

Monica woke up satisfied and went on to her normal morning routine; a hot shower, blow dried her hair, and then moved on to get dressed and did her makeup. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Chibs was sitting up, propped up against the headboard and was giving a small, and obviously, satisfied smile.

"Hey there sexy." He said, and she walked over to him and kissed him, for what felt like an encore of last night, and then pulled away.

Flashing Chibs a smile, Monica walked into the kitchen and made breakfast for the three of them. Soon Breanna walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, and Chibs followed in not long after that; they ate together, Breanna did the dishes, and Monica had about thirty minutes to kill before she had work. And most of that time was spent pleasuring Chibs, making him happy in more ways then one. Then she left for the salon, and went she got there, it was like any other day- clocked in first and then cleaned up a bit.

Her first customers were a couple of teenagers, and all she did was their nails and then they were off. Then Monica was on to her regular customers; doing their nails and hair, like always.

"I heard Chibs got out of the hospital." The woman Monica was working on said. "Yeah, yesterday." Monica replied, and continued to work on her customers hair; fixing the grays.

She tried to ignore the gossiping middle aged woman; but found it almost impossible, so she didn't join in, she just listened; that was a trait that paid off a time or two.

Soon the women were finished and paid, then they left.

Monica left during; needing space from the younger girls. She drove to the local diner and sat down at the counter, she gave the woman her order and took a sip of the water she was given. She sat there enjoying the silence when trouble, in the form of Tig and Chibs, walked in.

The two men grinned and walked over Monica, she rolled her eyes at the reaction of the other patrons; Chibs kissed her, ignoring the looks from the others (especially the older ones) and Tig kissed her cheek, as a form of respect, then they sat down.

Soon after the waitress brought Monica her food, and she ate and chatted with the two Sons. And even after she finished, she sat there for a few extra minutes, not wanting to leave. But eventually she had to get back to the salon, so she paid for her food and kissed Chibs, and said goodbye to Tig, and then got into her car and drove back to work.

Tig and Chibs headed back to the clubhouse only to leave again to get the guns from, the bastard, Jimmy O. And this made Chibs very weary, and he daresay jumpy; because every time Jimmy was around something bad happened to him.

Chibs had already met with that bitch, ATF agent June Stahl; he agreed to help her, so she could get Jimmy, and his girls would be safe- Breanna, Kerrianne, Monica, and even Fiona. And of course protection for the Club.

They showed up and already sent Stahl on a wild chase, giving them time to jump in and take the guns.

Chibs stood away from Jimmy, hoping if he was away from him he could just ignore Jimmy; he ignored Jimmy's taunts, or tried, well that was until he said something about Breanna. Then Chibs lost it and pinned Jimmy up against the wall, and got home hit off before Jax ran and pulled the pissed off Scottish man off the Irish man. "Don't you say anything about her, yah prick." Chibs growled out, and nearly lunged at him again when he saw Jimmy smirk slightly.

"Calm down," Jax said, as Jimmy walked away, satisfied by Chibs' reaction. "you can't let him do this to you." Chibs shook the younger man off. "He already destroyed my family once, I won't let him do it again."

"He's just antagonizing you." Chibs nodded, knowing this to be true, and let it go, but he would never forgive Jimmy.

Monica was the last person at the salon when Fiona walked in. "I decided to take yah up on yer offer." She, more or less, stated, and looked around the little salon. It was quaint, not very big obviously, but it was nice.

Monica nodded, surprised to see the other woman there. "Okay."

Fiona took a seat at one of the chairs and Monica put a hairdresser cape around her neck and started on the grays. Soon after Jimmy showed up, and Monica felt tense, and not just her, the whole room was tense. She talked to him to like he was a normal person, but they knew who each other were; talking to him was a skill she became an expert at long ago.

In a way, in a sick way, Monica wanted to thank Jimmy O, because of him, Chibs and her were together. But she didn't, she kept her mouth shut and finished up Fiona.

When Monica was done with the Irish woman, Jimmy, of course, paid for her.

"Thank yah." Fiona said and hugged Monica; she was shocked by this action but hugged back, it was like they bonded a bit. But that didn't mean she didn't feel her skin crawl, and when they left and were out of sight Monica let out of breath she'd been holding.

Once her heart rate returned to normal she finished finishing up last minute shop things. And just as she finished filling out something she heard the familiar roar of her old man's bike. Chibs cut the engine, and walked in, well more like stormed in, to the salon.

"What the hell do yah think yer doing?" Chibs asked, his face clearly showed his agitation. "Being civilized." She retorted as she cleaned up and then thought- and nearly scared to death.

"Do you not realize what he could have done to yah? I don't know what I would 'ave done without yah." He yelled. Chibs rarely yelled, especially at his girls. He never yelled at his girls.

"Yes, I do," Monica was by no means a fool. She knew what Jimmy could do to her. "but without him I would have never met you, so I think I owed him just a little gratitude to him." That through him off, he threw his fist down on the counter. "What the fuck? Are yah serious? If he would have left me alone then I would have everything I ever wanted." he yelled and then stopped. "Monica, I-"

"Eh, eh, Chibs listen, why'd you think I said if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together." He nodded and looked down at the floor for a second. "Just leave, I have some shit to do, i'll be home in about an hour, maybe less, but i'll be back in time for dinner."

Chibs, without another word, exited the salon and rode home. It was best to give her space; time to calm down and relax, and riding cleared his mind.

When he got home he saw Breanna waiting by the door, anxiously. Chibs raised an eyebrow at his daughters behavior. "Who yah waitin' for?" He asked, his father-tone taking over.

"My date." She responded with a smile; Breanna was practically bouncing on the souls of her feet. She was excited tonight. "Date?" Since when was Breanna old enough to date? God help him he was getting old.

Breanna rolled her eyes at her dad's tone. "Dad, i'm nineteen, it's okay, he's a good guy." She said, then heard a honk. "And there he is," She kissed her dad's cheek. "I love you." She called to her dad as she practically flew out the door and into the car, or cage as the Sons called them.

Breanna was in a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans, but had on a nice, lacy, white top on and she also had boots on, she admitted borrowed them from her mom's closet. Her hair was also freshly curled and her makeup was done to perfection. "Thanks again for helping me out Gary," She said to her old high school friend. "If my dad knew I was seeing Juice, he'd flip out." Flip out? That was putting it mildly.

"No problem, my girl is mad at me, so I guess getting out is a good thing, every time your in town, I do this for you." He replied as if it was no big deal.

" Yeah, but if I said I was going on a date at night and taking my car my dad would have someone follow me," She scrunched up her nose. "it happened before. Plus Juice is a friend of my dad's," And a member of the club. A Son. He was a Son. "this stays between us." She stated with a piercing look.

"Okay, fine, but soon, you need to tell your parents soon." She nodded, and he pulled up to Juice's house; she got out and thanked her friend, once again, for doing this, then knocked on the trashy looking green door.

The door opened immediately and Breanna smiled, and Juice wasted no time and wrapped his arms around Breanna and kissed her hard, then Gary honked. "Get a room." He yelled laughing then drove off, ignoring his friends curses.

"Ah, he's a piece of work." Breanna muttered out, Juice only smiled and kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her inside.

Once inside she sat her purse on the coffee table and took a seat next to Juice. "How does Chinese takeout sound?" He asked as they got comfortable on his old, blue-ish couch. "Good." She told him, and Juice pulled out his phone to order; Breanna told him what she wanted and he told the Chinese place what she wanted and what he wanted.

The two sat on the couch, cuddling most would say- Juice's hand was on Breanna's upper thigh and her head on her shoulder; Breanna loved the fact that they could just hang out at home and not go out to bard or fancy restaurants. She knew some girls didn't like to just sit at home, they wanted to go out and stuff, but not Breanna. She did, occasionally, want to go out, but for the most part she didn't mind staying in.

Soon the food arrived and they started to eat and laugh, and have a normal date... That was until the doorbell rang. Juice jumped up, frowning. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. So he looked through the peephole, and his pupils doubled in size when he saw that it was Tig, Happy, and Bobby.

He ran to the living room in a clear panic. "Hide in the bathroom, its Tig, Bobby and Hap." Juice said, and Brenna wasted no time jumping up and running into the bathroom, locking it behind her and setting the lid down so she could sit on it.

"Hey guys, come on in." Juice said, and the guys walked in.

"Wondering why you weren't at the party, you know, normally not like you." Bobby said, Juice shrugged, and tried to think of lie. "I-I-" But it fell short when Happy picked up Breanna's purse.

Fuck.

"He has a lady friend here." Happy said in his gravelly voice. "Or he could be trying out a new style." Tig said, they all laughed, while Juice turned slightly pink. He really was at the wrong end of jokes some- well most- of the time.

"Well I have to take a leak," Tig announced to the room. "where's your bathroom?" He asked the younger member. "Down the hall." Juice said, directing him, not knowing Breanna was hiding in there.

When Tig opened up the door, his eyes went a bit wide with surprise when he saw her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, his voice stern, and Breanna stood up like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Visiting an old friend?" Breanna gave a wry smile; it was a shifty sort of smile.

"Then why are you hiding?" Tig wasn't an idiot, he could put two and two together. Breanna looked down, red stained her cheeks. "Please don't tell dad." She pleaded with the older man. It was a sudden, and unexpected plea.

"That what your fucking Juice? One of his brothers," Breanna sunk down even lower.

"I need to tell him, not you, and he can't catch me."

"I'll give you a week," Tig said to the distressed younger woman. "tell him or I will." He promised, and then opened his arms up to hug her. Brenna instantly flew into them, if anything could stop pain it would be Uncle Tig's hugs. "Now, leave so I can piss." She nodded and walked to the living room, Bobby about shit himself.

"Why are you here?" He asked, and took a seat on an open chair.

"I think you can figure this one out." She said a bit smartly and sat down at an open seat. It didn't take a genius to figured it out.

"Fuck." Bobby swore, and Happy just shook his head.

"I know," Brenna said. "Tig already made me feel like shit, so go ahead it's your turn, and Happy get in line." Bobby got up and sat down next to the young woman and put an arm around her. "It's okay sweetie, we're here for you." He told her, calming her down with promises that they wouldn't tell. Breanna nodded, just as Tig stocked out from the bathroom; he saw Juice, glared and then suddenly walked over to him and roughly pushed him against the wall, causing Breanna to jump up from her seat.

"Hurt her and i'll kill you, very painfully, brother or not. I promise." He said sternly and seriously, and released the terrified Puerto Rican man, and turned to Breanna. " Tell him before Friday or I will and you can count on all hell breaking lose." He kissed her forehead before walking out.

"You've got our word too." Bobby said, as he and Happy walked out and closing the door behind them.

Breanna sat down on the couch, and sighed, Juice sat down next to her and took her hands. "If you want I can have Gary pick you up." He offered, but Breanna shook her head. "Nahh, its fine, can I stay here over night?" She asked, and he nodded a bit eagerly. She smiled and then texted her mom telling her she wouldn't be home.

After Breanna texted her mom she gave Juice a smile and grabbed a hold of the top of his cut, bringing his lips to her own.

Chibs sat in the reclining chair, a bit depressed and thinking about Monica. He and Monica didn't argue a lot, thank god, but when they did it was almost an all out brawl usually. Chibs loved Monica and always would, but he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Jimmy O would have left him alone; thinking on it though, if he was given the chance to do things all over again, he wouldn't.

Thinking about this, his mind drifted back to his first date with Monica and boy was that something.

Flashback seventeen years ago  
_Chibs had meant Monica at the diner, she had Breanna with her, they sat at a both facing each other with Breanna in a high chair at the end. "How long have you been in Charming?" Monica asked._

_"A few months." He replied, and sipped his drink._

_"Where are you from?"_

_"I moved from Ireland but from Scotland." Monica nodded, she could tell he was either Irish or Scottish, his accent was clearly mixed. _

_The two adults talked, and laughed and flirted, and then Breanna started to get really and fussy, and threw up. Monica instantly went into mom-action mode and started to clean her up. What surprised her though was that Chibs was helping her, and he knew what he was doing. "I'm really sorry." Monica apologized and cursing the fact that of all nights, on her first date, this had to happen._

_"It's fine." Chibs stated and paid the waitress and had her put there food in to-go boxes. Monica stood up and took Breanna into her arms; Breanna clung to her mother, arms wrapped around her neck and she began to cry. She walked out with Chibs and buckled in her daughter and wiped her teary eyes._

_"It's okay sweetheart," She said soothing her daughter. "i'll take you home and you can take some medicine and sleep, okay?" Breanna nodded and Monica shut the door and looked at Chibs with a weary smile, but Chibs, he had a grin. Like the evening was going well kind of smile. This was odd to Monica because after this stint most men would consider the evening ruined._

_"So, wanna follow me back to my place and we can eat there?" Monica asked, hoping he'd say yes. "Sounds great." He followed her to her house and parked his bike in the drive way next to her car; she got out and grabbed Breanna and Chibs got the food. _

_Once inside Monica changed Breanna and gave her some medicine and put her down for bed time. _

_"Your a good mum." Chibs told Monica as the two ate their food on the couch, they were physically close together right now. "Thank you," Monica smiled, a real smile. " do you have any kids?" She asked, and hoped she wasn't being to nosy._

_Chibs nodded. "I have a daughter, Kerrianne." Kerrianne, that was a beautiful name for probably a beautiful little girl. "Oh," Monica said a bit surprised at the news that he had a daughter. "is she in Ireland?" Chibs gave a sad nod, he missed his daughter. "Yes, with my wife, Fiona," Wife. Her heart stopped and then dropped into her stomach. He was married? Of course he would be. "but we're not together." _

_Monica nodded, relieved that he was no longer with his wife. Then she asked what happened between the two of them, and Chibs told her the whole story, and is was heartbreaking for Monica to hear, and at some point she had grabbed his hands. "Well, I think Fiona let go of a really great man." He smiled, liking what he was hearing from her._

_"Where's Breanna's dad?"_

_"He's dead," The words almost rolled off casually on her tongue. "but we were never actually together." Never together in the first place; he just got her pregnant. "I'm sorry." He said, but Monica only shrugged and looked slightly sad. She was over it and if she was being honest with herself she never really loved Breanna's dad in the first place. "It's fine." She told him_

_They had a few minutes for silence and Chibs felt like to was the perfect time to just showed Monica how he felt, he leaned in and she did too, and their lips met but only for about thirty seconds. That thirty, perfect, seconds they had to themselves was suddenly stopped by a tug on Monica's shirt; Monica looked down at her daughter. Breanna had tears in her eyes and was covered in neon-dark green puke._

_"I sowwy." Breanna cried, clearly upset by the fact that ruined her mother's evening and because was embarrassed. "Don't be." Monica stopped up. "You can stay if you want." He nodded and stayed put._

_Monica took off Breanna's puke covered clothes and put them in the wash, and gave Breanna a hot bath and her in just a diaper; they were still working on potty training. She put her daughter into her bed, and then kissed her head. "Sleep tight sweetheart, if you need anything i'll be in the living room." With Chibs, she mentally added as she walked out to see the very an she was thinking about- he was waiting for her. "Thanks for sticking around." She smiled and sat down._

_"No problem." _

_The two of them talked for about five minutes before, once again, Breanna walked into the living room, this time looking very pale and sweaty, sure signs of the flu. Monica instantly picked her up and Breanna cried, but soon calmed down. Monica sat Breanna down next to Chibs and went to get her cup of juice. Chibs looked at the little who was very scared and then threw up on Chibs' pants and started to wail loudly. "I sowwy, Cwibs." Breanna said, tearing up_

_"It's fine, sweetie," He told the younger girl. Chibs wasn't mad at the little girl, this is what kids did sometimes. "don't be sad." Breanna stopped crying and smiled. _

_Monica walked back into the room with the cup of juice and saw the mess. She sighed internally and set the cup of juice down and went to get a wet towel and handed it to Chibs. After she handed the towel to Chibs, Monica took Breanna and gave her the juice and medicine and laid her down._

_After a couple of minutes Monica walked back to the living room with an exasperated look on her face. "I'm really sorry." She apologized and rubbed her temples. "Don't worry, that's what kids do." Chibs said, not bothered by the situation at all._

_"Well I have a pair of Tim's old pants that you can wear while I wash those for you, if you want." She offered, Chibs nodded and stripped down while Monica gave him some clothes to change in to. She put all the puke clothes into the washer and started. _

_Monica was amazed right now, now that she had time to think, she was amazed. Most men, after all of this would have been an ass hole and left her, but not Chibs. No, he was still here after everything._

_Monica and Chibs sat in silence until the washer went off, and then she moved the clean clothes into the dryer and started it. She walked into the hallway and was about to go into the living room when her daughter called to her._

_"Mommy?" Breanna said as Monica kneeled down next to her daughters bed. "Yes?"_

_"Is Cwibs gonna be my new daddy?" Monica's breath caught in her throat, and her thoughts began to race. " I don't know sweetie." Monica said, finally choking out a response. "But your mommy you know everything." Yeah if only. "You may think that but I don't, sadly, and when you get older you'll realize that." Sadly she'd realize that all to soon in her life._

_"I feeling better." Breanna said and Monica looked at her daughter, she did look a bit better. "That's good."_

_"Yeah, but I still sleepy." Breanna stated and snuggled into her blanket. _

_"Are you going to sleep some more?" Breanna nodded and snuggled into her blanket even more to make a point, and Monica got up and walked back into the living room and seated herself next to Chibs._

_Although truthfully, Monica was exhausted and just wanted some rest, she laid her head down on Chibs shoulder and thought, only five minutes. But five minutes turned into a couple of hours and when she woke up she didn't see Chibs. Suddenly she bolted up, and rushed into Breanna's room, and couldn't help but smile at the scene she saw. Chibs was sitting against the back wall, asleep, with Breanna laying on his chest, asleep as well._

_She put her hand on her over heart and tears welled in her eyes, before leaving the room. She walked to the garage where the washer and dryer machine were, she folded clothes and then woke up her daughter for dinner, even though it was late Breanna still needed something to eat. And also Chibs needed something to do, so he entertained the child._

_And soon after dinner ended, for Breanna anyway, Chibs hugged Monica and left to go back to the clubhouse. Once he got back to his dorm room at the clubhouse he crashed with a smile on his face. It wasn't a conventional first date, but a first date none the less._

Present time  
Monica sighed in relief when her daughter told her she wouldn't be home tonight, it would give her and Chibs time to settle this feud without her being there. It'd just be simpler without their daughter in the house.

Monica walked in to the kitchen and began to make dinner, and once she finished she set two plates down, along with two beers. Chibs walked in and kissed her, although Monica moved slightly away from him. They were still fighting; couples didn't kiss when they fought. Or did they? Who knew, every couple was different.

Dinner was silent as the grave, and once they were done she did the dishes.

"Sit." Chibs said once Monica was done, and gestured to the chair, she did and he bend down in front of her and looked directly at her. ""I'm sorry for what I said," He apologized. "no matter how much pain Jimmy O' put me in, he did put us together and i'm thankful for that. And I love you, but I won't lie to yah... Sometimes I wonder what things might have been like if I hadn't left Ireland, and Fiona never left and Jimmy never yah know," He traced his scars and Monica heart broke again and then repaired. But it broke because Chibs was 'what ifing' their relationship and repaired because she knew how much he loved her. "but I wouldn't change anything, honestly." He said, trying to reassure her. Monica looked at him once then pulled him into a quick and loving kiss and then pulled away,

"I love you." She whispered to him and stroked his face, his scars.

"I love yah too." He said in an equally quiet voice. "And tomorrow yah don't work, and I don't work and I don't have to go for a run tomorrow until the evening. I just, I need to take yah somewhere, it's important and it can't wait." His voice was series and she nodded, then they did what any couple do after a fight- they knocked back a couple of beers and had some amazing sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I made Juice younger he is 28 and you'll see why. **

Monica woke up to Chibs kissing her, she smiled and kissed him back, before getting up and doing her normal retinue, and walked out, "Your looking sexy." Chibs said, with a wink, she smiled, and kissed him and went to make breakfast, soon Chibs walked in and she sat there plates down and left some for Breanna, about 8 Breanna walked threw the door, in different clothes then the one's she left in, her parents didn't know she had stuff at Juice's, hell they didn't even know they were together. "Did you eat already?" Monica asked,

"Yeah." Breanna said, sitting down, she was about to tell them but today was a special day, it would half to wait til tomorrow. Soon Breanna left to take her spot at the court house, it was her, Gemma, Tara, Lyla and the Sons.

"Lets go for a ride." Chibs said, Monica nodded, he took her to the court house. She took off the helmet and put it on the handle bars,

"Well, what are we doing here?" she asked,

"I think you know," they walked in and she saw the people closest to her, Clay walked up to her,

"Chibs told us you didn't want something but, we wanted to be here when you made it official." he said, she nodded with a smile and put two and two together, about 10 years ago Chibs actually bought their wedding rings, but never got the chance to make it official, they signed the papers and put on the rings, and Monica couldn't be any happier, it felt nice to have a ring on her finger so men know she's already an old lady.

Then they went to the club house, and had beers, Chibs and Monica were by the counter when everyone surrounded them and Chibs recited the most truthful, and honoring but just as much embarrassing words,

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley."

Which tied together the most perfect day, that night Chibs and Monica sealed the deal with a kiss and a little more. The next morning Monica woke up did her normal retinue and walked out, "Now there's my sexy wife." Chibs said, she smiled and kissed him, "how does it feel to be ?"

"Absolutely amazing." she said, "thank you," he smiled, she walked to the kitchen and started on breakfast and Breanna came to help her.

"Mom?" she asked,

"Yes, dear?"

"I need to tell you something really important." Monica turned her attention to her daughter.

"What is it?"

"Mom, I have a boyfriend." Monica laughed,

"Is that all? Why were you so worried? Who is it?"

"Yes. Dad. Juice." She said answering her Mom's questions. Monica was shocked, and happy, but saw it coming,

"How long?"

"Erm, about 5 months and when I go out during the evening its mostly to Juice's, sometimes I goes to Jeanie's but ya know,"

"You need to tell your father and soon, like today." Breanna nodded, they finished breakfast and Chibs came in, they ate, then Monica did the dishes.

"Dad?" Breanna said quietly,

"Yes?" he replied turning his attention to her.

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to be angry at me or the other person." he nodded, "I have a boyfriend and his name is Juan Carlos Ortiz." she said, using Juice's full name, "also known as Juice." she looked at her dad, he was emotionless, his little girl was grown up and he couldn't do anything to stop it, he could yell and scream, but that wouldn't do anything but make her mad and she wouldn't stop seeing him.

"Oh, uhm, I'm uh, happy for ya." he said, having mini flashbacks of her growing up,

"You really aren't mad?"

"No, as much as I hate to admit it yer now a beautiful young woman and I can't stop it as much as I'd like." she smiled and hugged her dad and kissed his cheek before going to her room, to change into her outfit, she'd got her diner job back, because she isn't going back to school til September and didn't want to depend on her parents. Monica finished the dishes and looked at her husband.

"That's great, what you did, she was scared to death you were going to freak out on her, but you didn't. I'm proud of you."

"I know." he sat there facing the reality of losing his little girl, but she'd always be there.

"They 9 or 10 year difference doesn't bother you?"

"No, I know Juice, he's a good man, and if I were want my daughter to date a Son it would be him, I love all my brothers but he's ya know." Monica nodded and kissed him, Chibs and Monica left about the same time, Breanna had already called Juice told him that Chibs wasn't mad but to still be cautious.

Chibs rode to T-M and tried to forget the news, but he couldn't. Once he got there he looked around for Juice, and saw him working on a car, he would approach him but he didn't want to make a scene so his speech would have to wait.

Around noon Monica was about to leave for lunch when Breanna's car pulled up, she came out in her uniform which was a baby blue dress what hit an inch or two above her knees, with baby doll sleeves, and her apron around her waist line (a vintage waitress uniform), and converse, her hair was in a bun and she wore little makeup. She walked in, "Mom, I have two to-go boxes, wanna go eat at the park or something?" she asked, Monica smiled and nodded,

"Lisa, I'm leaving be back in a hour or so." Monica called,

"We can take my car." Monica got in and Breanna drove away, the went to the local park and sat at a picnic table and ate, after they were finished they threw it in the trash can, and sat back down, "thank you, for earlier, I feel like dad thinks he going to lose me but I don't want to leave Charming, I love it here, I'll come and visit on holiday breaks," Monica smiled,

"He's fine, he knows he can't stop it, so he's trying to accept it."

"I know, I like Juice a lot, and he likes me, I just hope dad doesn't make a big scene at work."

"He won't," she nodded.

Chibs saw Juice drinking a beer in the club house while he was on his break. He approached him and sat next to him, "I know, and I won't try to stop it, I just want you to know, you hurt her and I kill you. Long and painfully. I will stick a knife into you and twist, and slowly pull out, over and over, making sure each time is more painful and I'm sure Tig would help me get rid of the body, and it will-"

"Okay I get it." Juice said quietly.

"But she's my little girl and yes this is the cold reality for me, but at least I know its you, plus I trust you. Treat her right," Chibs said quitely, Juice looked at Chibs, and nodded,

"I promise to." Chibs nodded, Tig, Happy and Bobby walked in and saw Chibs and Juice talking and by the look on Chibs face they knew Breanna had told him. Tig was surprised about how his brother took the news. But Chibs thought if he over reacted then she would leave and never forgive him.

Monica didn't have anymore appointments so she sat at the counter waiting incase she had some walk ins, she thought about how Breanna got a boyfriend and made her remember when her and Chibs finally got together.

_Monica was baking cupcakes for Breanna's 3 birthday, Breanna had a broken arm, she was running around on the porch while Monica was unloading the groceries and tripped and fell off the porch landing on her arm. Monica finished the cupcakes and put icing on them. And went to get Breanna, she had requested the day off so she could spend time with her. Breanna sat on the couch looking miserble. "What's wrong sweetie?" Monica asked, Breanna wouldn't talk, "I made cupcakes," Breanna smiled and jumped up and ran to the kitchen Monica put her one on a plate and sat it in front of her. There was a knock on the door, _

_"I got it." Breanna said, jumping up and running to the door, she opened it and saw Tig and Chibs, "Uncle Tig, Chibs." she grinned,_

_"How's the birthday girl?" Tig asked, picking her up and walking inside, _

_"Sad."_

_"How come?" he asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, _

_"My arm." _

_"If I could I would make it go away." Chibs walked into the kitchen where Monica was, they have been talking for about 3 months and are starting to take a liking to each or have been since their first date. Monica was putting two cupcakes on two plates, when she got a tap on the shoulder she turned around and Chibs, she smiled, he put hands on either side of her and rested his hands on the edge of the counter, trapping her. _

_"Be mine." he whispered, Monica smiled and cupped his face and kissed him. _

_"I wonder whats taking them so long." Tig said standing up with Breanna in his arms and walked to the kitchen to see Monica and Chibs making out. _

_"Ewie." Breanna giggled, and Tig's mouth dropped open, and put his hand over Breanna's eyes,_

_"Get a room." Tig joked, they both turned and saw them, _

_"Cupcakes?" Monica offered. And that was single handedly one of the best days of her life._

Breanna dropped Monica off at the salon and drove back to the diner, she got out and went back to work, it was kinda nice that she was considered attractive it just meant she got tipped more, especially from the bikers or truck drivers that were just passing threw, but she only had eyes for one Puerto Rican bad ass biker. But today wasn't one of those days, she messed up a few orders, people were complaining and yelling at her, and there were only 2 waitress' because they were short handed, a girl cussed her out and threw she drink at her and she was a good person and just nodded, but she was reaching the end of her fuse.

Breanna didn't think 7 could come fast enough, but it did, she was finally off and walked outside, the fresh air felt great, but she was approached by a man. "Hey sweetheart." he said, she rolled her eyes and walked to her car, "hey baby don't be like that, listen to me."

That set her off, "no, listen to me you bastard, I have a boyfriend," she said, he back handed her,

"Don't you dare call me that." she pulled the gun out of her purse, she never carried until she got to Los Angeles and realized it was more dangerous then Charming, so she thought it would be a good idea. She pointed it out him,

"Leave, I have had a bad day, I'm tired, and sticky, and I don't want to deal with this bullshit, leave or I will blow your head off right here." he nodded and turned away.

Chibs, Happy and Juice were riding back to the club house when they saw Breanna holding a gun to someone, they pulled over into the parking lot and approached her. "What happened?" Chibs asked,

"Just a perv." she said, putting the gun back in her purse.

"Don't take shit from nobody." Tig said, she nodded.

"Good girl, you are your mothers child." Chibs said, Breanna smiled, she'd always loved it when people would say she looked like her mother or acted like her mother, it made her feel as if she was making something out of herself.

"Well, I gotta head home, bye guys." she said, climbing in her car and driving off,

"Taught her well man." Tig said, Chibs smiled, they got on their bikes and rode back to the club house.

Breanna walked in the house and took a shower, got out and blow dried her hair, then got dressed in sweats and a UCLA shirt, she walked into the kitchen and helped her mom with dinner and told her mom her exciting story.

Soon Chibs came over and dinner was waiting for him along with an ice cold beer. He smiled and they started eating, the tension was rather high but no one said anything about the elephant in the room. Breanna left after dinner to go to Juice's, she could finally be honest and not have to lie.

Monica got out of the shower and blow dried her hair and put on her pajamas, and walked into the room and saw Chibs sitting on the side of the bed with a picture in his hands, she walked and sat by him and looked at the picture it was when Chibs holding Breanna after her first dance recital,

_Breanna was 5 and had started dance class 6 months ago, and they had a dance recital, Chibs, Tig and Monica were sitting in the third row watching Breanna and 7 other little girls dance, for being young they were good, and all the girls looked at Breanna to know what to do next. Chibs couldn't take his eyes off his little girl, she was just perfect. He gave Monica's hand a squeeze, she smiled and returned her attention to her daughter._

_Tig smiled at his brother, Tig hardly gets to see his daughters, who are a few years older then Breanna, but he loved Breanna as his own daughter, but he was Uncle Tig. And out of all the Son's besides Chibs, Breanna was closest to Tig, they had a relationship that she didn't have with Chibs, if Breanna ever needed to tell him something she couldn't tell her parents she would tell Tig and he would help her._

_Soon it was over and the three stood up and applauded, Tig whistled and Breanna smiled big, the other people who were clapping looked at them and whispered, they sat down and the teacher closed the performance with a short speech about how she was proud of the girls. Then they were dismissed._

_Monica, Chibs and Tig were waiting for Breanna, Chibs had an arm around his old lady, who was holding a bouquet of flowers for her daughter, then Breanna ran to them with her all black hoodie over her leotard and tights, she was her hair in a tight ballerina bun on the top of her head, Tig picked her up and hugged her. "That was great." he praised her. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. Monica handed the flowers to Breanna she smiled, _

_"Thank you." she said with a slight blush in her cheeks. _

_"Your welcome you deserved it." Chibs said, she reached for Chibs and he took her. None of them noticed the teacher taking pictures. _

_"Daddy, daddy, did you like it?" she asked, Chibs smiled, it was the first time she'd ever called him dad and it made is had. _

_"I did, ya were great." he said, she smiled and reached for Tig, again, and asked him the same question._

_"Dad huh?" Monica whispered to Chibs as they walked out,_

_"Has a good ring don't ya think?" she nodded and kissed him, Tig put Breanna in her car seat and some how Monica conned Chibs into riding in the 'cage' and they drove home._

_The next day when Monica dropped Breanna off for dance lessons, well they were having a party, the teacher came to her and gave her a photo of Breanna in Chibs arms, she smiled and thanked her, then left._

Monica frowned, "I never thought she'd grow up," he said, getting choked up which isn't something that happens often, "I just want her to stay Daddy's little girl." he said, Monica nodded,

"She's never going to leave though, she told me today she'd never want to leave Charming," Chibs smiled, "and she's only going to be at college for 4 years but she'll visit during the holidays, and I know Juice, you do too, he'll treat her well, he's not a 19 year old boy so he's not just playing games," Chibs nodded, and stood up, he kissed Monica,

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, she nodded and he walked out sitting the picture on his night stand.

Breanna walked to the door, and knocked, Juice greeted her at the door and hugged her, it felt nice, he brought her in, and they laid on the couch together just talking, this might sound really sappy but to Juice she looked just as beautiful in her sweats and messy buns as she did as dolled up like she normally is, to him she could put on a potato sack and still look good, "You don't have to knock you know." he said, then reached in his back pocket and pulled out an extra house key and handed it to her, she smiled and put it on her key ring, he smiled and put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said, he smiled, and soon they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. Go to my profile and I have pictures of what I pictured Monica, Breanna and Timothy like. I know Susan Lucci doesn't have green eyes like I described Monica but she is the one I pictured to play Monica.**

A week later the Sons were going on lock down, Breanna and Monica had packed there bags then met Gemma at the store to help Gemma get supplies, then they drove to the club house and unloaded Gemma's car, then they waited for everyone else to arrive, once everyone got there Clay gave the normal lock down speech. Monica had been in the position before a few times not really an annual thing. But Monica could only get off work for one day, so the next day she left for the salon with a Nomad as an escort. She worked while the Nomad sat in the chairs in the waiting section facing the big glass windows that faced main street so if he saw anything coming he would be quick to fix it.

Monica was working on a woman's hair when she heard bikes approaching, she looked up from the hair and saw bikes being parked on both sides on main street, she looked at the cuts, on her side the Mayan's and on the other the Son's, she sighed and rolled her eyes before continuing the womans hair, then she paid and left, then Officer Hale walked in. "Monica is there any way you could close down for the day?" He asked, the nomad, named Raye laughed, he has known Monica for a long time, and knows her well enough she'll never close the salon down.

"I would but no." she said, Officer Hale sighed,

"Just a precautionary, but its highly advised." he walked out,

"He's really stupid." Raye said, Monica nodded, and a woman came in saw Raye then left, Monica laughed.

"Hey, your bad for business." she said,

"There all just a bunch of pussies." Then a woman walked in to get a French manicure.

Breanna went with Tara and Gemma to the store to get more supplies the older women decided she needed a break from the cramped space, they went to the store and after Gemma kinda stalked out a woman, before following her. They parked a few cars down from hers on a normal street, and she got out, Breanna was nervous and worried for Gemma. Then Gemma left and Tara got in the car and drove off, in silence, Breanna looked at Abel and smiled, soon they arrived at Jax and Tara's house and put the things they purchased at the store.

Cameron Hayes and his brother, Jesse Hayes, sat in the car waiting for Edmond Hayes, "He needs to hurry up, we need to get Chibs girl to keep Jimmy from busting our balls." Jesse said, when the radio went off it was Agent Stahl saying that Gemma Morrow killed Edmond, "shit." Then the prospect drove away, Cameron followed him and they ended up at Jax's house, he waited for a minute or so before him and Jesse made a move.

Tara called Jax worried, Breanna was putting things away and Half Sack was pacing, when the door opened and the two brothers walked in, Cameron pointed a gun at Tara and took the phone then hung up, Jesse was quick to grab Breanna but that wasn't enough for Cameron, he pointed a knife at Abel when Half Sack attack and Cameron stabbed him and killed him, he then forced Tara in the nursery and duck-taped her to the rocking chair and a piece of her month. He grabbed the car seat, Jesse took the gun and hit Breanna on the head with it, it knocked her out, Jesse put her in the back seat and sat next to her, Cameron put Abel in the passenger seat floor board and drove off.

Jax, Chibs and Opie just arrived at Jax's house after a weird phone call from Tara, they walked in and saw Half Sack dead then found Tara in the nursery, Jax took off the piece on her mouth. "He took Abel and Breanna." she said,

"Who?" Jax asked,

"The Irish guy I worked on,"

"Cameron," he said, he used the knife and cut her out, and then the 3 rode to the dock where they were sure to find Cameron and called the rest of the Son's and they drove like bats out of hell.

Cameron and Jesse arrived at the dock, Jesse grabbed Breanna and threw her over his shoulder while Cameron grabbed Abel and they started running, down the dock and were being chased by the Son's the got to the boat, Jesse threw Breanna in and Cameron sat Abel down and Cameron started driving.

Breanna woke up feeling woozy, she saw the guys that killed half sack, she was quick to react and grabbed the gun tucked in the back of Jesse's pants and stood up pointing it at them, "You won't do it." Jesse said, with his hands up, standing by the edge of the board, she shot him in the stomach, he swore and she walked over and reached her leg out and pushed him over board then then the gun at Cameron she went to pull the trigger but there were no bullet left, Cameron approached her but she didn't go down until he hit her head hard enough on the side of the boat to knock her out, Cameron saw his brother floating and he drove.

The Son's stood on the side of the dock and saw the scene unfold and there was nothing they could do from a good 40 feet away, it was hard for all of them seeing Breanna beaten and battered then knocked out and knowing Abel was also on that boat cut deep. Chibs knew this had something to do with Jimmy, and he wasn't pleased, he watched his brother, Jax, break down. Chibs had never been a selfish guy and didn't say anything about Breanna, he had mastered hiding his emotions since a young age, and now would be one of the times it would pay off. "We'll find them, both." Clay said, they rode back to the club house and held a quick church and all agreed not to tell Gemma because its the best for now. Lock down was over now, everyone was gone, they all left and first thing the next morning they would start figuring out where Abel and Breanna are.

Tig sat in his dorm, door locked, and no sweetbutt or crow eater, he thought back to the first time Timothy brought Monica to the club.

_Tig was sitting with Clay and Gemma, they were drinking, and Tig saw one of the brothers he respected the most walk in with a girl, she was beautiful that was an under statement she was drop dead gorgeous, long brown hair, dazzling green eyes, a killer body. "This is Monica." Timothy said, Monica shook each of there hands, _

_"This your old lady?" Clay asked,_

_"No, just a friend." Tig mentally cheered when he knew she wasn't with his brother, she took a seat and made a friendly chat with Timothy's friends, then she excused herself to the restroom, Tig nonchalantly called it a night and waited for her to come out._

_Monica sat on the toliet with the lid down, she was nervous did they like her or not, she didn't think she'd fit in, she sat a window and an opportunity to get out, then she got stuck. _

_Tig knocked, "Come in." she said, Tig walked in and closed the door behind him and saw her dangling in the window and he got a nice view of her ass. "The button on my jean is caught, would you help?" _

_"My pleasure." Tig said with a sly smile, he helped her get out of the window, she smiled, _

_"Thanks." _

_"You lasted longer then most."_

_"You don't scare me, nor does anyone in that room out there, but I don't think I fit in." _

_"Sure you do." She smiled, "wanna head to my room and talk, you know, it will make you more comfortable knowing someone other then Timothy." she nodded, they sat on his bed in his dorm and talked, she had a good sense of humor and Tig liked that, she smiled at him and he got an overwhelming sensation, and kissed her, they made out and then ended up having sex, three times that night. _

_Then she laid in his arms, her naked body pressed against his, Tig sighed, he had major feelings for her but knew she wouldn't give him the time of day, she got up from Tig's grasp and taking his heart with him and putting on her clothes, she tamed her hair and whipped off the smudged make up, she looked at him, and nodded, he nodded back. She walked out and ever since that day Tig refused to open up to anyone because he didn't want to have his heart ripped out like the way Monica did. _

Honestly Tig loved her, but he wouldn't dare tell anyone, but he couldn't stay mad at her, she wasn't into him that was okay, but what hurt it seeing Timothy treat her awfully which she didn't fly for, they only technically dated for 2 months and within the few months she got knocked up.

Timothy might have been a complete asshole but when it came to his future daughter he was already in love with her, he helped name her, Breanna Nicole Miller, she took Timothy's last name. He helped paint the nursery a beautiful pink, and it was butterfly themed, but Timothy did ask for 1 thing for there to bed a picture of a Harley in her room.

Monica found 3 black and white pictures of a Harley and hung them up on the wall her crib was facing. The nursery was great and Timothy was pleased with the job Monica had done. Even though he was an ass to her he was still in love with her and it was obvious to everyone but her, same way with Tig, she had shared moments with both of them but wasn't interested.

Tig remembered being in a shoot out with Timothy and the rest of SAMCRO, the men went after Monica and threatened her, so Timothy and the club found them, Timothy saw red until the bullets started heading toward his president Timothy threw his body in front of Clay and shielded him and got shot several times before, once they took out the enemy, they got Timothy in the van and rode off. Tig remembered watching Timothy on his death bed, his exact words.

_"Take care of Monica and Breanna, remind them both I loved them and I didn't die in vain, got it ass hole, and I know your into Monica, hurt her and I'll kill you from the grave, shit man, never thought I'd be here, thought it be the other way around. But don't let Monica end up with a prick make sure she's actually into him. Man if I survive we know Monica will chew my ass, brother don't let my girls get hurt because of my life." and that was the first and only time Tig had ever seen his brother cry, "don't let anything happen to them." _

_"I won't brother and that's a promise." Timothy gave a small smile as the rest of his brothers came in, then a woman with her hair a mess, wearing only a tank top and very short shorts and slippers, he was about to saw something until he released it was 4 in the morning. Monica about lost balance when she saw him, but Bobby and Tig kept her from falling, her stomach was pretty big for 6 months but still no stretch marks, she didn't know what to do, _

_"We'll give you a minute." they said walking out, Tig leaned against the closed door and watched the nurses and doctors go by and he eaves dropped._

_Inside the room Timothy put his large hand on Monica's stomach, "I'm sorry," was all he could say, she whipped her tears, "just remind her that I love her and I always will." _

_"I will." _

_"Can you do me one thing?" Monica nodded, "kiss me." he cupped her face and she kissed Timothy, and pulled away, "I never stopped loving you." _

_"Why do you have to make this so God damn difficult?"_

_"Its not easy but the club will help." she nodded, he put a hand on Monica's belly, "I love you Breanna Nicole," he used his thumb to stroke her belly, "never forget me." Timothy closed his eyes and died, Monica put his hand back to his side and walked out, the guys looked at her and she nodded, she hugged Tig and he let her cry on her shoulder, he stroked her hair comfortingly while the young woman cried, no one dare to say anything or to tell her to stop or that she was over reacting._

_Timothy was the Sergeant at Arms and a highly respected member of SAMCRO, "Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Tig said, Monica pulled away, _

_"How can you say that, who is suppose to threaten every boy that tries to date her, to tell her she can't date until she's 40, who's suppose to walk her down the isle?" she asked, no one knew what to say, "exactly." and with that she turned and walked to the elevator. That was the only day they ever saw Monica get emotional, the only time they saw one of the strongest woman they've meet reach her breaking point._

Tig got emotional at the memory. It was told that Timothy literally had a dying love for her, he died not only for her but SOA. Tig looked at the picture on his bedside table, him and Breanna when she was 6, they were sleeping in a reclining chair, Breanna had her head on his chest and he smiled, but felt like he'd left Timothy down, "I'm sorry brother." he whispered.

Chibs rode home in a fit of rage and anger, but memories of his daughter calmed him down.

_Breanna was going to her first day of actual school and she was scared out of her wits, but curious, she sat in the back seat of her mom's car and her dad was following them on her bike, she hasn't been use to calling Chibs dad, sometimes she said dad other times she said Chibs, but lately she has been calling him dad, more they got there and got out. Breanna looked at the school and her eyes went wide, Chibs put his helmet on his handle bars and walked to Breanna, "I'm scared," she whispered, he smiled and bent down to her height, _

_"Its okay to be scared, but I want ya to go in there and learn, and make new friends," he said, "school is really fun and I know your gonna 'ave a good time, I promise." _

_"Pinky promise?" she asked holding out her small pinky, he nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers._

_"Pinky promise." she wrapped her arms around her neck. _

_"I love you daddy, even though your not my dad." he smiled and hugged her, then kissed her forehead._

_"I love ya Bre." she pulled away and hugged her mom, Monica and Chibs walked her inside and took her to her classroom and they introduced themselfes the the teacher, they said goodbye to Breanna, they left. That night at dinner, Breanna rambled on and on about her first day at school. _

Even when she was only 5 Breanna knew Chibs wasn't her dad but she wanted him to be so she started calling him that. Chibs wondered if this morning was the last time she'd ever hear him call her dad?

He walked in to his house and saw Monica making dinner and saw 3 plates sat out he about broke but kept himself together, Clay told Chibs that it was best for Chibs to tell Monica because Breanna is her kid, but how could he tell her this. Chibs sat down, Monica put the food the three plates before putting them on the table and they ate, after it was done, Monica put foil over Breanna's and put it in the fridge and did the dishes, "Monica, I need to tell ya something." Chibs said, Monica looked concerned from the worry in Chibs voice,

"What?"

"Breanna and Abel they were kidnapped and we don't know were they were taken but we know who did it." Monica was it, her legs were shaking and her knees were about to give out, Chibs stood up and took Monica in her arms and she cried, her only kid was taken and they don't know where she is and to make matters worse a defenseless baby was also taken, she cried for the both of them,

"How?" she asked, pulling away and whipping her cheeks,

"I don't think I can answer that question, but the son's are going to find her, no doubt about it." She nodded and took a seat trying to compose herself, she did and went to her room without another word. She laid down on her bed and stared at the wall and just look deep breathes, to make sure she could still breathe, nothing felt real to her, she just felt numb, nothing else mattered.

She was up and down all night, either sitting in Breanna's room, or pacing around the house, she didn't know how Chibs could be so calm about the whole situation, but he has been threw it, she looked at her wedding ring, and smiled, but it couldn't take away the hole in her chest, it was so big and she had never felt that way before, not even when Chibs went on runs or when Breanna went to LA for college, she knew they would come back but this time she wasn't so sure, about 5:30 she took a shower and did her normal thing, and you would have never guessed she was awake all night. She walked out and Chibs was awake, "Hey sexy." he said, she smiled and kissed him, then made breakfast, Chibs came in, they ate in silence. "don't tell Gemma, its just for the best." he said, she nodded, and soon left for a very dreadful day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. I need a beta for this story, if your interested PM me. **

5 days pasted, the Sons were still looking for clues but they do know that Cameron was killed which helped a little. Monica is trying to stay strong but has failed, but never shed a tear unless it's in private.

Monica was sitting in the office when her phone rang and she didn't believe it when the caller ID read Breanna, but she answered it, "Mom?" Breanna whispered,

"Breanna where are you?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, its dark, everyone has an Irish accent, I'm scared."

"I know you are but we will find you and Abel, safe and alive."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you and dad. Wait I have to go."

"No please, Bre don't" and the line went dead, Monica broke down and started crying. When one of the younger workers came in.

"Monica, your 10 o'clock is here." she said, then walked out, she whipped her eyes and walked out with a smile.

Breanna shoved her phone in her pocket and waited for the guy to get there, he was short and was grey headed, but had pretty eyes. He bent down to her height and put a hand on her knee, "Hey sweetie, I'm Jimmy, your going to be okay, I won't hurt you if you do what I say." he said, to calm her down, she nodded, "please stand up," he said, she did, he put her hands behind her back and tied them together, then put a black bag over her head, he put a hand on her arm and guided her forward, soon they were outside and she was put in a car, and Jimmy had his driver got to his and Fiona's.

Fiona was doing the dishes when the door opened and Jimmy and one of his followers walked in and a girl, who was tied up and had a bag over her head. "Oh Jimmy, who da hell is that?" she asked, outraged.

"Before ya freak out ya might want to figure out who it is." he said, taking of the bag, Fiona about lost her balance when she saw Breanna,

"Why?" she asked,

"Ya and me both know." she sighed, "take care of her and feed her, until we come back for her."

"How long is that gonna be?"

"Ya will find out." he kissed Fiona, "I love ya."

"Love ya too." Jimmy smiled and walked out with the other guy, Fiona sat Breanna down on the couch and sighed, "ya hungry?" Breanna didn't say anything, Fiona walked to the kitchen and made her some soup and tea, then walked back with it on a try, she sat in of her lap and sat next to her. She dipped her spoon in and blew on it to cool it down before bringing it to Breanna's month, she didn't budge. "eat or ya will starve to death." Breanna opened her mouth and took the soup. Fiona finished feeding her then let her sip her tea. "he won't hurt ya, he has a daughter ya age and he is just trying to use you to get to your dad." Breanna started crying, Fiona put an arm around her, "it might be scary, but we don't need ya cryin' it will only show others ya are weak and we don't want that, but if I have a say in the matter ya won't be hurt."

"Thank you." Breanna whispered,

"Okay, how long has it been since the last time you showered?"

"About six days."

"Okay, ya can shower and why ya do, I'll wash and dry ya clothes." Breanna nodded, Fiona took her to the shower, and untied her, she closed the door and after stripping down she cracked the door a little and handed Fiona her clothes then shut it and locked it again, she turned on the weird shower and got it, she knew if she ever wanted to leave this situation alive she'd have to be smart about her moves.

Breanna was happy to be at Fiona's not because she was practically being babysitted but she knew she'd be safe and be fed. Up in til now she hadn't ate anything since she was in Charming, she was given a drink of water a few times a day. But a three of Jimmy's followers took advantage of her, then she would struggle and fight them but they always over powered her. Its not like she was a virgin but she didn't like having sex with strange men. Up in til then she'd only had sex with 2 guys, Juice and her last boyfriend, it was more then once but she loved them so it was special, but with those guys it just felt nasty and she felt violated. After she washed her hair and body she got out she dried off and dried her hair til it was damp and there was a knock, "Ya clothes are finished." Fiona called, Breanna opened the door a little and took the now clean clothes.

"Thank you." she said and closed the door, she changed into them and walked out,

"Does ya mum or da know you were those little itty bitty underwear?" Fiona joked trying to make her feel welcome, Breanna blushed with embarrassment.

"My mom does because she does the laundry but my dad would kill me."

"He probably would." Fiona paused, "take a seat." she gestured to the couch, Breanna did, "how was it growin' up with Fillip?"

"He was always there for me and protected me, I never had to worry about anything, he helped me with school work and went to all my dance recitals, he teased me sometimes and I had to learn the difference between a joke and a truth, he always made sure I had everything I needed and it was nice." Breanna smiled at the thought,

"Oh, how nice." then the door opened and Kerrianne and a guy walked in,

"Mum, who's this?" she asked,

"This is Breanna, she's Fillip's daughter."

"What is she doin' here?"

"She came to visit, ya know,"

"Oh, well, I'm Kerrianne." she said, sticking her hand out for Breanna to shake, Breanna shook it.

"Breanna." She said,

"This is my boyfriend Jonah." Breanna smiled, "we'll be in my room." and with that they walked away.

Seeing them together reminded Breanna of how much she missed Juice, "Do ya have a boyfriend?" Fiona asked,

"Yeah"

"Ya miss him?"

"A lot."

"Ya see him soon enough, is he a Son?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised, ya da would let ya date a son."

"He didn't find out until about 2 weeks ago and we've been dating for 6 months."

"Secretive, I like ya." Fiona stood up, "would ya like something to drink?"

"Water," she went to the kitchen, Breanna reached for her phone but is wasn't there. Fiona walked back and handed her a glass of water.

"Ya lookin for this?" Fiona asked holding her phone,

"Yes." she whispered, Fiona handed it to her.

"Here, don't be stupid." Breanna nodded and put it in her pocket and sipped the water.

Juice was sitting on his couch, it was about only 8 pm and he was on his 5th beer, and 3rd joint, he knew that it wouldn't bring her back but it made him feel better. He looked at the reclining chair and her UCLA hoodie was laying in it, he stood up and grabbed it, he smelt it because it smelt like her, like she was still there and they were watching some dumb chick flick that Juice watched not to get in Breanna's pants but he loved her and wanted to make her happy and by now he could recite the whole _27 Dresses_ movie. There was a knock at the door and Juice looked out the peep hole and saw nothing, he grabbed his gun and opened the door, he looked around then down and there was a white envelope, he picked it up and dead bolted his front down, he opened the envelope and read it.

**I'll give ya a hint, look past the water.**

Juice had an idea of who is could have been, he put on his shoes and drove to the club house hoping to catch someone, before they left, he got off his bike and walked to into the club house and saw Clay, he walked to him and handed him the note, "This was left on my door step." he said, Clay read it,

"Get everyone here, church in 10." he said, Juice nodded and called the members that weren't in the club house.

In church Clay read the letter and they started thinking of possible places Breanna and Abel could be. "Monica told me, that Breanna called her and said she didn't know where she was but everyone who talked had an Irish accent." Chibs said,

"Ireland it has to be." Jax said, they nodded, they didn't have an exact location but closer then they were 30 minutes ago. They got dismissed from church and they all departed from the chapel. Chibs rode home to find his old lady asleep, he smiled and took a shower. He sat in the kitchen thinking about everything that has happened and all of it was shitty, nothing was going his way but the important thing is Abel and Breanna are alive. He went back to the first time Breanna and Chibs really had a father-daughter moment.

_Breanna was 9 and her school was having a father, daughter dance. Breanna felt very depressed because she didn't think Chibs would want to go with her because she wasn't biologically his. She was waiting for her mom to pick her up from school when she heard a bike approaching, she saw her 'dad' pull up and she grinned, she ran to him and hugged him, he kissed her forehead. "Good day?" he asked putting his helmet on her, she shrugged._

_"Okay, I guess." she said and climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped her tiny arms around her, she loved riding with him more than anything, it turned every bad day around, but sadly today it couldn't, Chibs drove home and parked in the driveway, Breanna and Chibs walked inside, Breanna walked to her room and sat on her bed sad, she got out the flyer and looked at it. Chibs walked into the room and saw her, _

_"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her, she handed him the flyer, he took it and read it, "so what's the matter?"_

_"I didn't think you'd wanna go because your not my dad." she said, sniffling, he put a kind arm around her, _

_"I'd love to go with ya, Bre."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So, it doesn't bother you that your not my real dad?"_

_"I consider myself ya da," she smiled and kissed his cheek, Chibs smiled._

_That night Monica was cooking dinner when Breanna ran in, "Mom, Dad's gonna take me to the father daughter dance," she cheered, _

_"That's great" Monica said with a smile, "when is it?"_

_"Next Friday." _

_"Okay. I'll do your hair and we can get you a dress, it'll be great." Breanna smiled. The dance came fast, Monica curled Breanna's hair and put some light eyeshadow and some lip gloss on her, then put her in her dress and shoes, she put her some leggings on underneath since she wanted to ride on her dad's bike there, and the dress was long enough so you couldn't see it. _

_Breanna walked out and saw her dad, "Ya look beautiful." he said, she smiled, _

_"Have fun." Monica said, as they got on the bike and rode to the dance. Some of the other dad's gave Chibs dirty looks mostly the lawyers, and doctors and bank tellers, but others knew the real Chibs and respected him. Known of the snobby ones knew half of what Chibs went threw. They danced and had the dinner thing, after the night was over, they rode back and Monica was waiting for them, was really sleepy, so she took a bath then she went right to sleep. "How was it?"_

_"It was great, I had a good time, I felt as if we bonded." Chibs said_

_"That's good, I'm glad your in her life, and mine." Chibs smiled and kissed her,_

_"As am I."_

Chibs jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he turned and saw Monica,

"I'm fine," he said, she nodded, she looked very tired, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you coming to bed?"

"I'll be there in a few." she nodded and kissed him before walking back, Chibs took one last drink of his beer and turned out the light and joined Monica in bed.

Tig sat in his room when there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Clay walked in and closed the door, he sat in the chair next to Tig's bed,

"I'm not going to be around the just here, so tell me what's going on." Tig took a deep breathe, "Brother, me and you both know holding it in won't be you any good, it will destroy you from the inside out."

"I let Timothy down, I told him I'd protect Breanna and Monica and made sure nothing happened to them and look where Breanna is."

"Are you sure its about Timothy and not Monica, you were in love with her."

"Were?" the heard from the door way, and of course it was the Queen, she closed the door and sat on the edge of Tig's bed,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly, Tigger," Tig sighed, after Monica left at the hospital he chased after her and promised he'd take care of her and Breanna and make sure they were protected, for a week he stayed in the guest room because she was scared about being home alone because normally Tim would stay with her, its not like she didn't pack but she was really naive at the time.

"So? She's married to one of my brother's, I would never try anything with her."

"I never said you would." Gemma said,

"So, what's this intervention about?"

"Stop beating yourself up, this wasn't anybody's fault, got it?" Clay asked, Tig nodded, "I can send a blonde in here if you want?"

"Nah."

"Red head? Brunette? Black head?"

"I'm good, think I'm gonna call it a night," Clay and Gemma nodded and left, once they were out and the door was closed Gemma had a somber look on her face,

"Now what?" Clay asked slightly annoyed,

"Poor thing has it bad."

"And that's were that will stay, don't interfere, he's Tig, he'll rebound and be fucking every damn crow eater in sight. Got it?" Gemma huffed and nodded, before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Sons of Anarchy. A side note, I personally didn't like it when they were in Ireland, so there won't be many parts in Ireland, most of it will still be in Charming. I would like to thank Psycho17 so much; she's my Beta for this story. **

2 weeks pasted by and they were still at point A for finding Abel and Breanna until Maureen Ashby called Gemma telling her Abel was in Belfast, but said nothing about Breanna. Gemma had a heart attack and all hell broke loose. But the Sons were quick to react and got it settled.

Monica woke up and did her normal routine. Then made breakfast, today Chibs was leaving for Ireland and the night before she gave him something to remember her by, she made him breakfast, they ate, Monica did the dishes and faced Chibs, she kissed him and hugged him, "Come back in on piece with Breanna, all of you need to come back safe and with Abel, I don't want you worrying, got it." he kissed her,

"Got it, I love ya." she smiled,

"But if anything happens between you and Fiona, I will kick both of your asses." He laughed,

"Nothin', will happen, I promise ya."

"I trust you. I love you." she said, he kissed her again, before putting his bag on the back of his bike and he drove away, Monica smiled, it was bitter sweet, but she'll get over it. She locked the house and drove to the salon, she was in the middle of lunch when she got a call from an unknown number, it was Unser, telling her that Tig was in jail and not going to Ireland so Gemma could go and the club needed him, "okay, I'll be up there in a few." She drove to the jail and filled out the paper work to get him out and the money to post his bail.

Tig was laying in his bed when an officer came, after a nice little conversation, he told Tig someone had posted his bail, "Who would post my bail?" he asked him, the officer opened the door and let Tig out, he walked out and saw Monica, he smiled, "why?" he asked taking his cut from the officer and putting it on,

"You're really not doing anything in here are you, most of the members are off to Ireland, and we need you here. I'm sure Kozik needs the help," she said, he smiled.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked as they got in the car,

"Yeah?"

"I just need to tell you something and we can never speak about it again, I'll get it off my chest, and you can react however you want." she looked at him; he now had her full attention. "Monica, I'm in love with you and I always have been, honestly, but your happily with one of my brothers, so I won't pull anything and I just needed to tell you that." she nodded, she had already knew but didn't address the subject, "I'm sorry I fail you and Tim, I couldn't keep Breanna safe,"

"It's alright, got it? It wasn't anyone's fault, you've done so much for us, and I want to thank you for that,"

"I'll never stop loving you." Monica sighed and put on of her hands on top of Tig's, he looked at her hand then back at her and couldn't help himself, he kissed her, and she kissed back, Tig felt his heart speed up and Monica pulled away, stunned, she didn't know what to think she felt like she had betrayed Chibs, she was worried about him and Fiona and if he ever realized Monica and Tig shared a moment then, Monica didn't even want to think about what he would think, she sighed, it's just a kiss right, she felt nothing, but she couldn't say the same for Tig, because he always did have a thing for her,

"Nobody can know."

"Let me finish, I want what Chib's has, every night he comes home to an eager old lady who has dinner and a beer waiting for him, Clay and Jax have it, hell even Juice does, why can't I? Am I not worthy enough?"

"Tigger, it's alright, I promise, you'll find someone, I promise,"

"Whatever." he said, pulling his hand away, she looked at him before driving off.

The Sons were in Ireland for a good 2 weeks before they got lead on Breanna and Abel, Jimmy wanted something so the Son's gave him it for Breanna and Abel. But only wanted Jax to show up for the exchange.

The ride didn't take too long, but for Jax it seemed like an eternity. Once they finally arrived her got out of the 'cage ' and Jimmy was standing there holding his son, "Jax, nice to see you again." Jimmy said smoothly.

"Cut the shit and give me my son."

"Such a shame to see him go, quite a young chap ya got here." Jimmy handed Abel to Jax, and Jax held onto Abel tight.

"And the girl?"

"Oh, the lass it quite entertaining to have around, I might get emotional seeing her leave." Jimmy snapped his fingers and one of his men got Breanna out of the car and untied her hands. She walked forward and had a small smile on her face. Jax reached his free arm out and gave her a hug. She pulled away and watched Jimmy drive off. She sighed in relief Jax looked at her face,

"Shit, doll, what happened?"

"Mouthing off." she said,

"I'm glad to have you two back." They got in the car and drove away.

Breanna only stayed at Fiona's for 5 days, where she had 3 meals a day a hot shower every other day and her clothes washed whenever she took a shower. Then Jimmy took her to a new hideaway were the same followers raped her and beat her. The final time she had enough, she took the one of their pocket knife and stabbed one in the throat several times, then took his gun and put it in her waist band and when the other guy came back in the room for his turn, she took out the gun and shot him, the follower standing guard who also had rapped her came in, she tried to shot him but there were no more bullets left, _why does it always happen to me_, was the only thing running threw her mind, so she grabbed a heavy object and after 10 minutes of hitting him in the head with a crow bar he was dead.

Breanna ran but was found and beaten black and blue, it was awful, Jimmy told his followers she was all theirs and then he had his fun. Then got her a new babysitter, when she'd mouth off to get a beating.

Jax felt awful, him and Opie use to baby sit her when they were in high school and she was a little girl, she'd always rope them into playing dolls and dress up, sometimes Tara would help, Breanna just adored Tara. But she always did the right thing and was at the top of her class, and for something so awful to happen to her broke his heart. He knew they'd have mercy on Abel since he's an infant, but none on Breanna because she's 19 but she was still a baby, barely out of her parents' house. Finally they were at the club house, Jax got out and Breanna followed him.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for Jax to come back with Abel and Breanna; they were all worried sick about both Breanna and Abel. Then the door open Jax walked in with Abel looking the same as he did when he was taken but a little bigger, then Breanna walked in everyone was shocked. She was more skin and bones now, she was dry blood on her hands and face, bruises from finger prints on her arms, bruises on her legs, she had cuts above her eyebrow and two of her left cheek, and she had a black eye and two big bruises on her cheek and forehead. He blonde hair was dirty and her eyes didn't light up, they were just dull, and her clothes were ripped in some places. Chibs got up and wrapped his daughter in a hug, he was careful, because she looked as if she could break at one touch. _Jesus Christ_, was all Chibs could think, he was going to kill the sorry son of a bitch who did this to her.

They were all curious as to what has happened but didn't ask due to respect. Everyone hugged her and pasted Abel around, Fiona's heart just broke at the sight on her, it hit home because Kerrianne was her age. Juice then took her to his room so she could shower; Monica gave Juice, a set of pajamas and two everyday outfits. Personally all Breanna wanted to do was go to bed and forget about what had happened, she knew soon they would start to ask questions but today they wouldn't. Juice got in his bag and pulled out her one of the outfits her mom sent, a pair of underwear and bra she had also sent. Breanna hugged Juice, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her, Breanna wish she could stay there forever but she stunt and was in desperate need for a shower. "I love you," she said, he smiled,

"I love you too," Juice replied, she pulled away and smiled weakly.

Breanna walked into the bathroom connected to Juice's room, shut and locked the door, she grabbed a towel from underneath the counter, she turned on the shower and got in. Juice went back to the party and hung out with brothers. After a while Gemma went to check on Breanna she knocked once before walking in, she saw Breanna fully dressed, her fully dry hair was in a bun, she had no make-up on and she was putting on her sandals her mom sent. Gemma closed the door and sat next to her. "Are you doing alright?"

"What do you think?" Gemma put a comforting hand on her knee,

"You have a room full of people who care about you in there, and a lot of them back in Charming, so if you ever need someone to talk to you have a variety." Breanna smiled and looked at the clothes and threw them in the trash, there too much of a reminder. "When we get back to Charming you're going to have to go to the hospital to get you checked out."

"I know, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow evening." Breanna nodded and mentally sighed; Gemma stood up and hugged her. Breanna had a wave of nauseous run threw her body but went away, she has been getting that the past few days and she didn't have a period the whole time she was in Belfast, she was on the pill when she was in Charming, but it was a daily pill, expect the last week, but her and Juice only had sex once, but she knew for a fact he didn't use a condom, she hoped to God the three men used the one brain cell that they do have to use a condom, _she hoped_. "You ready to go out there?"

"No but do I really have a choice?"

"Not really." Breanna smiled, she walked out with Gemma on her trail. She was wondering if she could just slip in and not have to worry about everyone starring and looking at her. Unfortunately she was at an all-time low, but she didn't show it on the outside, she never showed a sign of weakness, at least she tried not to, and just like everything else in life she succeeded, she surely is her mother's daughter.

Monica sat at home when there was a knock on the door, she opened the door, Tig and Koz stood there with smiles, "They have Abel and Breanna, they're coming home tomorrow." Tig said, Monica smiled and hugged them both. Koz has never had a 'Monica hug' and was shocked, but a little turned on.

"That's great, thanks for telling me. Would you guys like to come in for a beer or something?"

"Thanks for the offer but we have some club business to take care of." Monica nodded,

"Okay, see you guys later." she said, she closed the door and smiled.

Koz felt his chest "Is it always like that hugging her?"

"Yeah, always has." Tig said,

"They were so hard." Koz said referring to her boobs. "Are they natural?"

"Yeah," Koz eyes went wide.

"Chibs is a lucky bastard."

"I know, about 10 years ago Chibs also banded Monica hug prospects because one of them came onto her." Koz laughed and they mounted their bikes and rode away.

Tig sat in the club house, crow eaters all over him, catering to his every need, none of them would ever fill Monica's shoes, this slight obsession with her is starting to get way out of control, and he needed to put an end to it, so he took a blonde crow eater and fucked her senseless, she was nothing. So he kicked her out and lay in bed.

Finally the party was over and Breanna could finally get some sleep, she changed into the pajamas her mom sent and took her hair out of the bun letting her hair cascade down her hair, and that took Juice's breath away, everything about her. They laid in bed together, Juice was asleep, she looked up at him and smiled, she hoped she had a love like her mom's and dad's, they butted heads but were truly in love with each other, she remembered her looking up to her parents growing up and remembered them being all lovey dovey.

But her dad was always great with her and no matter what he never lost his temper with her. He was the definition of a father, canon he had his flaws but he was perfect in her eyes.

_Breanna was 11 and was sitting in the bathroom crying she didn't know what was going on. There was blood in the toilet and she was shaking, recently they found out her mom had a miscarriage and the house was gloomy, that was her second miscarriage, so she got her tubes tied to prevent anymore distress on everybody else including herself. It hurt, truthfully, Breanna always wanted a sibling but she could live without. _

_She walked to her mom's room and knocked on the door, "Mom." she called, the door opened and it was her dad._

_"She just left for work, what's wrong?" her dad asked, _

_"I, the bathroom, and blood." Breanna sobbed wrapping her arms around her dad; Chibs nodded knowing what happened, _

_"Breanna we need to talk about something." Breanna nodded, Chibs explained to her what it was and what it means. Breanna's eyes were wide; she had the sex talk,_

_"Oh, wait is that the reason I hear screaming from yours and moms room?" Chibs nodded and kissed her head; he found were her mom kept that stuff and gave her the instruction manual. Breanna walked to the bathroom and closed the door, she did as the directions said, and washed her hands, she walked out and got major cramps, she sat down and brought her knees to her chest, Chibs put on his boots and kissed her head. "I'm heading to work." he said, she nodded, _

_"Thank you daddy," he smiled, _

_"I love ya." _

_"Love you too." He smiled and walked out, she groaned and lay down, then thanked God it was a Saturday which meant she had no school. The situation might have made Chibs feel a little out of place he knew his daughter was scared so he helped her and she couldn't have been more pleased._

Breanna smiled and looked at Juice, who was still asleep. Truthfully she was in love with him. Well at least that's what it felt like; he was everything she could ever ask for in a man. Threw her mind racing about everything that's happened, sleep found her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, in honor of the season premiere which was EPIC here's a second update for you guys this week. Enjoy!  
**

The plane ride seemed to take forever Breanna didn't same anything, she thought about everything, visions of what happened came when she least expected, the ride went smoothly and they arrived at Charming sooner than expected, they were going to have a coming home party plus potluck tomorrow, but today Breanna had was feeling bitchy she didn't show it but she felt bitchy, and sad, and had all these different emotions and her hormones were going crazy, she hoped to God she wasn't pregnant especially with a rape baby that would put everything she's worked to go down the college. Her college scholarship, her career, her relationship with Juice, herself worth. All she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't especially not now. Then they finally arrived it was probably 10 or 11, it was dark outside and everyone was tired.

Monica was sleeping, she tried her hardest to stay awake but she had a rough day, and a long one at that, the owner of the salon died so she was trying to help the family with the funeral and still manage the salon which the owner left to her in her will. Thankfully she died peacefully of old age in her sleep, so she didn't go throw pain. Monica heard a bike, which woke her up, she looked out the window and saw Chibs and Breanna, she jumped on of bed and ran outside, she saw her daughter but she looked different she was skin and bones, she had bags under her eyes, cuts and bruises on her face but she was still beautiful. But she had this glow to her like Monica did threw her pregnancies, even though only one was successful, she still had the glow.

Breanna saw her mom and smiled, she ran to her mom and wrapped her boney arms around her, Monica did the same and had tears in her eyes, she loved her daughter and was ecstatic that she was home and alive, she kissed her forehead, "I've missed you." Breanna said,

"I've missed you too," she pulled away, Breanna smiled and walked in, she walked to Chibs and wrapped her arms around him, he returned the favor gladly, very excited to be back in his old ladies arms, which he had missed more than anything. He kissed her and she kissed back.

Chibs grabbed his bag and they walked inside, Breanna was already fast asleep in her bed, she was thinking about moving in with Juice but they'd have to talk about it. Monica wouldn't mind because she liked Juice, she trusted him and Breanna both. Monica gave Chibs a welcome home present which he gladly accepted.

The next morning Monica took off, since she owned it now she didn't have to ask, so she could take Breanna to the hospital, they first checked out her girl parts to make sure they were okay, there was a little bit of damage that should go away on its own, she took some test including a pregnancy test. Monica was sitting in a chair, and Breanna was sitting on the examining table in a hospital gown, "It may be too soon but when you're ready you can talk to me about what happened." Monica said gentlely.

"When I'm ready." Breanna said, Monica nodded, the doctor came in which happened to be Tara, Breanna looked up to her and saw her as a role model.

"Well, everything looks normal; all the test came back negative except for one."

"And which one is that?" Breanna asked dreading the answer.

"The pregnancy test." Breanna felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she couldn't breathe, her throat went dry and she saw all of her dreams go up in smoke.

"How far?"

"4 and a half weeks." she was in Belfast for 5. "Not to intrude but is there any way it could be Juice's?" Breanna shook her head no with a sigh.

"I was on the pill the whole time I was in Charming, expect for a week, but me and Juice only had sex once during that week and that was a day before we went into lock down, but the men did, well you know. It was the daily pill and I didn't take it in Belfast, because I didn't have it." Tara nodded,

"You have options, would you like me to explain them or do you already know what you want to do?"

"I know what the right thing to do is, and that's what I want to do. But what if Juice leaves me?" Breanna felt her heart crush, "it's not his and what if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"

"Breanna, you're not biologically Chibs, but you know what he helped me raise you and I think he did a splendid job, I'm sure Juice would do the same." Monica said, Breanna nodded,

"Can you guys give me a few minutes to think?" they both nodded and left the room, Breanna thought, she felt her hand reach its stomach, this baby could grow up and become president or end world hunger, find a cure for cancer, it could do so many things so how could she kill it? She couldn't, she doesn't have the heart, she's always been big hearted and why should it stop now? Because some idiots took advantage of her, she was going to do everything she could so this child had the best life ever. She could ask to transfer her studies to the local college or online, which would probably be better, she could pick up more hours and still finish college. She rubbed her belly and smiled big, she got off the table and opened the door, Tara and Monica walked in.

"So?" Monica asked anxiously

"I want to keep it." Tara smiled,

"We can get your an ultrasound today, actually right now if you like" Breanna nodded, "just change back into your clothes and I'll take you guys there."

Breanna changed and followed Tara and her mom, they got to the room and Breanna laid on the table and rolled her shirt up, Monica stood next to the bed as Tara put the gel on Breanna's stomach then put the transducer on her stomach and moved it around Tara noticed something there were two light grey spots on the screen both about the size of an apple seed maybe a tad bit smaller, but one was a little more developed then the other, "Breanna it looks like you have twins." Tara said pointing at them, Breanna's went wide, then she smiled when she heard there heart beats, Tara printed out one picture and handed it to Breanna.

Breanna smiled and she hugged Tara and thanked her before leaving, but asked her not to tell anyone, but then Breanna wondered how she was going to tell Juice, her father, the club, the first thing she was going to do was transfer the classes to online then worry about everything else, she put the picture in her purse and drove home, after Breanna got all of her college stuff settled she found out she was going to get to keep her scholarship so she wouldn't have to worry about paying for anything. This relieved both Monica and Breanna, about noon they headed to Gemma's to help her with the food for the party later. As much as she didn't want to she went, she kept a smile on her face as everything happened.

Once it was over she left with Juice, should she tell him now or wait. She fought with herself, but this was the first time she'd ever rode on the back of Juice's bike and she liked it, like is an understatement she loved it. They arrived at his house, a four bedroom one bath house, the perfect size for the two babies growing inside her. She walked inside and it looked the same as when she left. She sat her over the shoulder purse on his coffee table, and went to the restroom Juice was watching some stupid TV show when he heard Breanna's phone go off, he dug threw her purse and he found it right by a black and white picture, he picked it up and it was clearly an ultrasound picture. He saw two little grey things on it, Breanna walked in and saw him, "Whatcha lookin-" she stopped, "oh." Juice nodded, "I'm so sorry, but when I'd resist they'd bet me and I-I-" she stopped once again she didn't owe him an explanation; she was raped as simple as that. She got her phone out her purse, it was just her friend, and she ignored it.

Juice sat down and ran a thumb over the picture, he looked at Breanna then her stomach, he wasn't too sure what to do, he loved Breanna and he was sure the twins weren't his she was on the pill when she was in Charming while she had sex, just because some asshole raped her and knocked her up doesn't meet he can't raise the twins as if they were his own, he wasn't going to let Breanna struggle being a single mom of twins he was going to help her and maybe propose later on. "What about school?"

"They transferred it to online classes, I get to keep my scholarship and maybe graduate early." Juice smiled,

"Twins huh?"

"Yeah, twins."

"Our twins." he put a hand on her stomach and she delicately put one on top of his, he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Monica was sitting on the couch thinking about what happened today it was exciting, she was going to be a grandma. Chibs sat down next to her with a beer in his hands. "Is everything fine with Breanna?"

"Physically yes, mentally not too sure, she's really shaken up about something, but she said when she's ready she'll tell us." Chibs nodded, he wanted Kerrianne and Fiona to move to Charming but Kerrianne wasn't having it she had a life in Belfast and she didn't want to leave it even though she became good friends with Breanna. Monica was nursing a beer, and smiling like it's nobody's business. But truthfully Monica could drink with the best of them and still be able to drive without anything happening.

"I love ya." Chibs said,

"I love you too baby." she said, and kissed him, she laid her head on his shoulder, it's been a while since they've had 'alone' time, but Chibs was excited, since it was just them they didn't have to be quite with the moans, but luckily Monica went through menopause while Chibs was in Belfast so that shouldn't be a problem. But this night they just wanted to spend time with each other, no sex, shockingly, just talk, Chibs put his hand on his wife's thigh comfortingly, they talked about things, they did this every now and then just to see if they missed something but they fell back in love again, and enjoyed every moment of it,

"Remember when me and Breanna tried to make ya a cake for mother's day?"

"How could I forget?"

_Breanna was 12 and couldn't remember a time when her mom wasn't doing everything for her so her and her dad were making a cake, Monica was about to get out of bed by the time the cake was done, "Get the cake out while I stall her." Chibs said, Breanna opened the oven and grabbed the hot metal and picked it up before dropping it on her toes and jumping back, Chibs turned to see his daughter with red hands, and tears in her eyes._

_Monica ran to the kitchen when she heard the noise, she looked at Breanna who's hands were now slightly blistered, "Sweetie what happened?" _

_"Me and Dad wanted to surprise you with a cake so we cooked one, and I forgot it would be hot and grabbed it with my bare hands then dropped it on my toes." Monica whipped away her tears and ran cold water over her hands, she got a big bowl and filled it half way up with cold water she sat it on the table. _

_"Put your hands in there." Breanna sat down on the table and did as told, Monica got two tea towels and got them wet with cold water, "put your feet up on this chair," Breanna did as told once again, Monica put a wet towel over each of Breanna's feet to help with the pain. _

_"I'm sorry Bre, I should have reminded ya." Chibs said, _

_"No daddy, it's my fault." Breanna said, Monica used pot holder to pick it up and frosted it, _

_"No harm done." Monica said, Breanna looked at her hands then at her mom, "well a little harm but do you know what happens after a burn heels?"_

_"You have a nasty scar?"_

_"No, your skin where the burn was is really soft." Breanna smiled, and luckily she had no scars just really soft hands._

Monica smiled at the thought and looked at Chibs, he was perfect to her and the only man she ever needed, they've been threw a lot but there still together aren't they; they have a bond that will last a life time.

Juice had his arm protectively around Breanna, "You should move in, there are three extra rooms one for each twin and then some, this house is the perfect size but if you don't like it I can find another one." Breanna smiled at him,

"This one is perfect, we don't need anything else." Juice smiled, he has been living in this house ever since he moved to Charming, he owned it because in those ten years it was just him and he easily paid off the mortgage, which is one less thing they have to worry about, it had a big back yard, nice neighborhood, close to a school and T-M, Juice never understood what attracted him to this house but now he knows why.

Tig laid in his dorm no crow eater tonight he felt bad, when he saw Breanna's condition he wanted to kill, more like slaughter, whoever did this to her, he felt like he failed as her godfather. He vowed to himself she'd never get hurt now here she is 19 and already been through hell, she was young and how could someone do that. The Sons might be ruthful but when it comes to women and children they are spared, they don't get hurt.

But Breanna had a different look to her like she was holding a secret, but it was the same look of the eyes that Tig got after his first kill, which made him wonder what all went on in Belfast, he knew it was only time before Breanna felt guilty and she'd spill her secret.

Tig still felt he failed not only Timothy and Monica but also Breanna, when she was little he promised he'd protect her and she'd never get hurt which she actually did. Tig felt his gut churn, he was worrying himself sick, and he couldn't help it. Honestly. He remembered the first time he held that pink bundle; she stole his heart, and his sanity.

_Monica had been in labor for 48 hours, Tig never left her side, even when she insisted he go home and get some sleep or food, he was going to stick with Monica, once she pushed out the 7 pound 5 ounce baby, with sparkling green eyes like her mom and a thin layer of blonde hair, the nurse put her in the onesise Monica bought and wrapped her in a pink blanket and placed her in Monica's arms, Tig saw her beam with pride, "I can't believe I made something so precious," she said, stroking the tiny baby's cheek, _

_"I can," Tig said, with a smile_

_"Wanna hold her?" he nodded, Monica gentlely place the little baby in his arms, once she opened her eyes and looked into his she reached her little hand up, Tig held out his pointed finger and she wrapped her tiny hand around his large finger. Tig never held his daughters as baby's because there mom wouldn't let him, he never knew the affect it had on a person. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small pink beanie with the reaper and Sons of Anarchy on it and placed it on her head, then pressed his lips to her forehead,_

_"No one will ever hurt you, got it kid? If you have a problem come to uncle Tiggy, I'll take care of it for you." Monica smiled, _

_"Thanks for staying" she whispered, Tig nodded, and placed a comforting kiss on her head, Monica and Tig had some moments together but to Monica it was harmless to Tig it meant everything. _

_"You're welcome," Tig ran his thumb back and forth over Breanna's small knuckles, "stay little kid, it's much easier, you don't have to worry about anything, and one more thing," he looked at Monica, "never fall in love, there's just too much to lose." he set the small bundle back into Monica's arms and sat in the chair next to her bed, she looked at him, and smiled, _

_"She's perfect,"_

_"Yes she is, you're going to need a bat behind your door to beat off all the boys that are going to come after her." Tig stood up, "I better go tell Gemma and the guys," she nodded, he walked out even though two out of the three things he loved were in that room, he was coming back but he was going to have Gemma and the guys there to keep his temptations away._

If only Breanna would have listened to him, he ran a hand over his face, she deserved better than to be an old lady, she needed a doctor or a lawyer, some who was guaranteed to come home every night and not be covered in blood, someone who she didn't have to worry about them cheating on him.

By now everyone knew Juice and Breanna were together, and they were all accepting of their relationship, which makes Tig question why he took it so hard. A possibility could be that the mother of his daughters took them away around the same time Breanna was born and took her under his wing. Or he was just really drunk that night.

The next morning Breanna had a sickening feeling in her stomach, she walked to the bathroom and she looked rough, then she threw up. _Morning sickness, great_, she thought, as she continued to puke, soon she stopped, she splashed her face with cold water when she heard Juice get out of bed, she was exhausted and the day hasn't even started it could be because she had a lot on her mind or the babies were taking all of her energy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just morning sickness." he nodded, Breanna changed and made herself look as if she'd felt perfectly fine, but that wasn't the case. Juice had left and Breanna didn't work today, but the guilt was eating her alive, and she couldn't help but feel bad, those men could have been fathers or husbands, they were somebodies sons, she grabbed her purse and her keys and got in her car where it has been parked before she was taken, she drove to her mom's house her car wasn't there, she checked the salon, grocery store, then finally T-M, where she found her mom, Tara and Gemma in the office, she got out and walked in, closing the door behind her, "Can I talk to you guys about something?" they looked at her with concern, Monica had no idea where this was going. They nodded and Breanna took a seat.

She took a deep breathe in, "These three guys raped me but the 3 day I was at the warehouse, then I was taken to Fiona's about day 5 in Ireland and after staying there for another 5 days Jimmy took me to another place were the same guys raped me, but I was tired of it, two guys were standing guard and one was in the room with me, he came after me so I grabbed the knife from his belt and stabbed him in the throat, I-I watched him die," she paused the guilty overcoming her, "I grabbed his gun and when one of the other guys came in I shot him, the third guy heard and came in I tried shooting but there were no more bullets left, so I grabbed a crow bar and beat him until he was you know." she paused, "what if they were fathers or husbands, I didn't mean to, it was a spare the moment type thing and I, I just don't know." she paused again, "if these hands can kill how can they take care of a baby?" she whispered the last part.

Gemma looked at Monica with a questioning look about the last part, she nodded, and Monica hugged her daughter, "it's okay sweetie, you did what you had to do, you're going to do just fine as a mom, I promise."

"But what will happen when they ask about their dad, 'Oh sorry your dad could be one of three men who raped me then I later killed'." Breanna took another deep breathe and looked up, she hasn't shed one tear since Fiona's and didn't plan to start now. Gemma held of two fingers and she nodded. Gemma leaned against the desk, and sighed.

The guys were outside the door eaves dropping threw the door that lead to the garage which the women failed to close, all of them expect for Tig who wasn't there. Chibs almost went through the door when he heard the word baby then they, he was going to be a grandda, and was happy but was wondering about Juice sat there amongst the rest listening in on the conversation they were probably not to hear, they all sat there emotionless as usually, but on the inside they were going nuts. "What happened when Jimmy found out?" they heard Gemma say,

"What do you think? He beat me." Breanna whipped her eye,

Gemma watched Breanna closely as she explained her schooling changes, they whole time she had a protective hand on her belly, Gemma smiled, just like her mother, it seemed like the whole time Monica was pregnant with Breanna her hand was on her swollen stomach.

Once Breanna had gotten that off her shoulders she realize her shift started in a hour, she kissed the older women's cheeks and walked to her car and drove away. Monica sat down still registering everything that happened when she saw the door to the garage was open and she knew the guys were out there and listened to everything Breanna had said.

The guys went back to what they were doing trying to process little Breanna killing someone, the little girl who use to live in her leotard and tights brutally killing someone, it's not as brutal compared to some of the shit they've done but for someone of Breanna's state of mind it was. They also wondered how she could carry a 'rape baby' let alone two, but Breanna was strong, a trait she was born with then learned more from who he considered her father.

Tig was driving back to the club house when he saw Breanna standing with a guy in Juice's drive way he hugged her and kissed her cheek before leaving, after he was gone Tig pulled up, "You bitch, just like your mom, you make guys fall in love with you, then you tear their fucking hearts out." he hissed, she looked at him with tear full eyes, then he realized what he said,

"Well guess what asshole, he was my friend who's engaged and is the one who helped me hide my relationship with Juice from everybody, I was just telling him that I fucking pregnant with a rape baby at that." Then she teared up and Tig hugged her, once again Tig's hug fixed everything,

"I'm sorry baby girl, it's just been a shitty last few days, well weeks, you know what it's just been a shitty life." she smiled, and pulled away,

"Wait your in love with my mom." He looked at her then at the ground,

"Yes I am baby girl," she nodded, "But she's happy so I won't do anything, you have my word."

"Can I talk to you about something's?" he nodded and they went inside, Breanna told Tig about everything and she was crying, he put an arm around her and let her cry, "Tig?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about my dad?" he looked at her and nodded,

"Well your dad was one of the men I was scared of and I don't get scared easily, but when it came to your mother and you he was the sweetest thing, he loved you two, and if anybody tried to hurt you, he'd kill them. He was ruthless most of the times but had a soft spot for you. I remember when he found out your mom was pregnant, I've never seen someone so happy,"

"Really?" he nodded, "what happened?" Tig smiled and told her the story.

_Tig was sitting at the bar drinking a beer with Clay and Otto, all cracking jokes and bossing the prospect around, when Timothy walked in with a huge smile which had the men scared, "Brother what has you flying high this morning?" Clay asked,_

_"Let me guess you just got a blowjob." Otto said,_

_"Nahh, more like he had quickie this morning," Tig butted in, _

_"No, Monica's pregnant," Timothy said with a smile, _

_"Congrats brother, how far?" Clay asked,_

_"8 weeks." _

_"Well, prospect get us some shots we need to celebrate."_

_"Celebrate what?" Clay heard as his old lady walked into the club house, _

_"Timothy here is going to be a dad."_

_"Monica's pregnant," Gemma said with a smile, Timothy nodded with a grin, Gemma smiled brightly before leaving to go see her dear friend. _

"He was actually happy?"

"Yes he was,"

"When did him and mom break up?"

"They never were together, but he was in love with her and he never stopped loving her."

"How do you know?"

"When he was on his death bed he told her he did and his last wish was for her to kiss him, and she did, he also asked me to protect you too, and I tried my hardest to but I failed,"

"Is that why your taking this so hard?" he nodded, she kissed his cheek, "its okay Uncle Tig, you did nothing wrong you always protected me and I am thankful, but you couldn't have stopped what happened no one could." he nodded, he lightened up a bit knowing she didn't blame her.

"You remind me so much of your mom." she smiled, "well, I better go, if you ever want to know anything else about him feel free to ask," he said standing up Breanna did too,

"I have one more question,"

"Yes?"

"Does it ever hurt seeing mom with dad?" he nodded,

"Like hell,"

"Did it hurt seeing her with my dad?"

"That's two questions."

"Just answer it."

"Yes is did." kissed her forehead, then left and in that house part of his heart stood confused and pregnant.

Monica had left to go tie up some lose ends on the ex-owners funeral tomorrow, she didn't get emotional because in this life death is common and you get used to it after sometime. She got home around 7:30 and started dinner, Breanna walked through the door and smiled for once, she walked into the kitchen and helped her mom, and Monica invited Juice over for dinner. By the time the four plates were served Juice and Chibs walked through the door. Chibs kissed Monica and Juice kissed Breanna the four sat down and ate. "Dad, I need to tell you something," Breanna said not knowing her dad and all of the sons had overheard her story.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered,

"I know."

"Wait, you know?"

"Yeah and all the Sons do, we kind of overheard you talking to your mom, Tara and Gemma,"

"Oh, but there's more. Juice offered to let me move in with him, his house is big enough of the twins and me so, I accepted." Chibs felt his heart get ripped from his chest, his baby girl was all grown up, and leaving. "I'll only be minutes away," Chibs nodded, Monica looked at him and saw his pained expression. Monica smiled at her daughter and Juice. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, as long at Juicy boy here keeps ya happy. Cause if not-"

"I know, you told me, and I can feel my kidney starting to hurt again." Juice said, they all laughed,

"So ya haven't forgotten?"

"No sir." Chibs smiled,

"I'll pick up some boxes on my way to the funeral and bring them home so you can pack." Monica said,

"Who died?"

"Ruth."

"Oh really?" She nodded; she was always nice to Breanna and gave her candy.

"Yeah, in her will she gave the salon to me, she had no kids and she wasn't married." Ruth Valentine had been a favorite member of the community of Charming and was really liked by everyone and gave her life insurance to a charity for children in low income part of cities to help build parks and hand for them to go to instead of streets in California. Ruth had quite a lot of money saved up with that and her life insurance she gave 100,000. Ruth grew up surrounded by drugs and temptations then she moved to Charming when she was 18 and used the money she saved up for college to get a studio apartment and a store front on Main Street where she founded 'Shear Envy' salon. Ruth lived in that apartment til the day she died and regretted nothing. She had large will power to push away drugs but wishes she would had have some where to go so she wanted to help the ones that could still be save. But she gave Monica 10 grand for everything she's done, and 5 hundred to each of the girls who works at her store.

"I'll be over around 9 or so." Monica nodded, after a nice dinner Juice and Breanna left, Monica and Chibs were enjoying each others company, literally, when there was a knock on the door Monica slipped on Chibs shirt, and her underwear, and walked to the door, she threw the peep hole and saw a girl, very beautiful, tall, curly hair, brown eyes, looked a lot like Fiona, she opened the door.

"May I help you?" The girl fell into Monica's arms, sobbing, "sweetie what's wrong?"

"I found out something terrible and I feel betrayed."

"Shh, sweetie, it's alright." she said soothing the sobbing girl, "who are you?"

"Monica is everything alright?" Chibs asked walking down the foyer that lead to the front door, "Kerrianne?" the young girl in Monica's arms looked up, she saw her dad, all this time her mom and Jimmy had told her he left them but she found out the truth. She stood up and walked to him and hugged him,

"I'm sorry." she said, Monica closed the door and followed the two to the living room, "I'll explain."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Quick note I changed Happy's age, so he's 30 in this fanfic, you'll see why I changed it by the end of the chapter, so enjoy! ****Quick note your all probably like 'twins? Really? How Cliché, but I have a really cool idea for it that took lots of research and planning. **

Chibs sat next to Kerrianne on the couch, "Would you like something to drink?" Monica asked,

"Water." Monica nodded and walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it to Kerrianne, Kerrianne took a sip, and Monica sat down across from her waiting for her to start. "I was walking to my ma's, well Fiona's, room to ask her something when I heard her talking to Jimmy and the phone was on speaker, I learned the truth."

"About?" Chibs asked,

"Everything, when I was growing up my Fiona and Jimmy told me you left for another woman, so that's what I thought, but I heard them talking about what Jimmy did to you, and that Breanna wasn't visiting Jimmy had her kidnapped and I didn't know what to, so I walked in and confronted her, we got in a big fight and so things were said, she left and told me I had by the time she got back from the salon. So I packed everything I owned, there's nothing left in my room besides the furniture and TV. I had 6 large duffle bags, I went to my boyfriends and he already knew everyone agreed to keep it from me. He broke up with me and kicked me out, so I went to the bank and got out all of the money I saved up, I took one of Jimmy's boats and drove it here, I got my bags out of the boat and put the silencer on my gun and shot holes in the bottom and let it sink," she paused with tears in her eyes, "I didn't know where you lived so I called a taxi and had him drive to T-M, because I heard some of you talking about it, I had him wait while I went to ask someone where you lived, Tig told me, I ran a few errands and now I'm here. But Fiona disowned me, she even told me." Chibs wrapped his arms around Kerrianne as she cried; Monica put a comforting hand on Kerrianne's knee,

"You can stay here if you want." Kerrianne smiled,

"Are ya bags outside?" Kerrianne nodded, Chibs stood up, and walked to get the bags, and Monica sat next to Kerrianne and put an arm around you,

"Thank ya." Monica smiled, "I brought everything, my hair straightener, and curling iron, my makeup, clothes everything." Kerrianne whispered, Monica placed a tender, comforting kiss to the younger girl's temple. Kerrianne laid her head on Monica's shoulder, and closed her eyes, Monica closed her eyes two and both of them feel asleep.

Monica is a comforting person in her presence you feel calm, and feel cared for, it's like her body is made for hugging people and letting people spill their feelings to her.

"Oh that's the last of them." Chibs said walking from the guest bedroom where he put Kerrianne's bags, he saw his daughter and old lady sleep, he smiled and kissed each of their foreheads before grabbing a throw blanket and covering them up with it. He walked to his room and collapsed on his bed of exuation.

The next morning Monica woke up with Kerrianne's head on her shoulder, she smiled and carefully got up, without disturbing her, she walked to her bedroom and did her normal routine, before getting dressed in all black, she curled her hair and made sure she looked okay, she walked out and Chibs was asleep, she kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for the three of them, Kerrianne walked into the kitchen where she smelt the food, she smiled, her mom hardly made breakfast. Monica put the plates on the table when she saw Kerrianne standing there, "Do you drink coffee, milk, orange juice, I can pour chocolate syrup into milk and make is chocolate milk?" Monica asked,

"Orange juice is fine." Monica nodded and pours Kerrianne a glass, and her and Chibs a cup of coffee, and sat them on the table about that time Chibs walked in and sat down, they had a good breakfast, Chibs and Monica learned a lot about Kerrianne, she was kind of like Breanna but a little more on the wild side. After breakfast Chibs left to heads to T-M. Monica did the dishes and looked at Kerrianne; she looked tired, both emotionally and mentally. The poor girl just packed up her life and moved it across the world.

"I have a funeral to attend, you can go if you want but if not, you can shower and get some rest, and you must be tired." Monica offered,

"I don't really want to be alone, can I go with ya?"

"Of course."

"What time does is start?"

"At noon,"

"Can I shower first?" Monica nodded, and showed her to the bathroom and handed her towel. Monica put an apron over her clothes and made her 'famous' stew, which was a variety of vegetables, hamburger meat and chopped up sausage, and she put it in her crock pot with beef broth. She turned it on high so it would cook, she took off her apron and put it back into the drawer, the door opened and Breanna walked in, she was wearing an long sleeve all black dress that came two inches above her knees, with black sandals, her hair was wavy and her make was natural, and her medium shoulder bag, with a long braided strap, fringe coming from the top and ending a little after the bag did, in a nice brown.

"I brought a few boxes," she said sitting the broken down boxes onto the table,

Then Kerrianne walked out, her hair was straight and she was wearing a nice black lace dress, that hit an inch or two above her knees, the sleeves hit her elbows, it clung to her curves but was appropriate for a funeral, her make-up was natural and looked nice, and tied it all together with a pair of plain black flats and a simple necklace, she looked stunning. She walked into the guest room and grabbed her purse, a medium faux leather shoulder bag with a long strap.

"Breanna," Kerrianne said with joy,

"Kerrianne," Breanna hugged her, "your here?"

"Yeah, me and Fiona had it out and she kicked me out, so I packed my things, my boyfriend broke up with me and I found my way here."

"I'm super excited you are here. You look absolutely stunning,"

"As do you." They talked a little before leaving; Monica unplugged the crock pot and put it in her very convent crockpot bag, and zipped it up. She grabbed her purse and the keys and walked out.

"We can take my car." she said carefully picking up the bag carrying it outside. Kerrianne took shot gun and Breanna sat in the backseat with the crockpot. She drove to were the wake would be and plugged in the crock pot and put it on low before driving to the funeral home, after a 30 minutes showing, the women took a seat in the 4th pew back and waited for it to begin,

"May I sit here?" a raspy voice asked Kerrianne, she looked up and saw a man with a Sons of Anarchy leather with a NOMAD, she nodded, he smiled and sat down. He looked like the man Happy who was one of the Sons that came to Ireland, he was pretty attractive, that was an understatement, he was hot, he was bald with some brown stubble and had a tattoo on the top of his head, for the most part he was clean shaved but had some brown stubble on his face.

Happy walked into the small church and saw Monica, he walked to the pew, he saw Kerrianne Telford, he asked if he could sit there and she nodded. She was absolutely beautiful and had a body to match, Happy would normally go after crow eaters but if he could have Kerrianne he would give them up. The funny thing is he normally went after blondes, but Kerrianne was brunette, which just became his favorite hair color. His mom knew Ruth and asked her son to be there for her to show her condolences since she is too sick to travel.

Soon the service started and it was really sweet and nice, after the guest of Ruth gave their personal condolences to her niece, nephew in-law, and two great's nephews, the only family she had even though they never talked, they never even visited her on any holidays, which is why they didn't get any life insurance. Then they drove to the cemetery to watch her casket get lowered into the ground.

An hour later at the wake Monica was talking to some of the people while Kerrianne was sitting on loveseat with Breanna sitting across from her, Kerrianne personally didn't like funerals or anything related to them, she just didn't like death. "May I sit here?" Kerrianne looked up as she heard the same raspy voice, she nodded and he took a seat, "I'm Happy by the way,"

"Kerrianne." he smiled, Breanna watched the exchange as the two talked they seemed to click, and Breanna smiled, once the wake was over, Monica stayed to help clean up, Breanna, Kerrianne and Happy helped her. Breanna thinks he only stayed to be with Kerrianne but the extra hands were nice. Monica was saying goodbye to the family members, Happy and Kerrianne were waiting inside the foyer, and Breanna was of doing only God knows what.

"I was wondering if I could have your number." Happy asked, Kerrianne smiled and grabbed a sticky note that has the funerals logo at the top and wrote down her name and number. Her new number.

When she got to Charming it was about 6, so she got her phone number changed to a California number and so no one from Ireland will be able to contact her. She handed it to him; he folded it in half and put it in his pocket. Monica finally finished and was heading to the car, "I guess, I'll see ya later." Kerrianne said Happy nodded and watched her walk out and couldn't help but look at her ass, her dress wasn't extremely tight but it did her justice.

Kerrianne got in the front seat and Breanna got in the back with the crock pot. Monica started driving, "So you and Happy, eh?" Breanna joked making Kerrianne blush and Monica smiled, Kerrianne and Happy are alike when it comes to some things, but when it came to Happy's killer side, they were opposite.

Happy is the enforcer for the NOMAD charter and if a charter needs him to do some ruthless acts he's the one for it, he has no contious, but does have a heart deep down inside that is only shown around his mom, who wishes he would settle down with a nice girl but knew it probably wouldn't happen.

"We barely talked and he only asked me for my number doesn't mean he'll-" Kerrianne got cut off from her phone ringing in her purse; she answered it, "Hello."

"It's me, Happy, I was expecting to get a pizza place or something' didn't think a girl like you would give me the time of day." she smiled, "so, um, would you like to go out to dinner, maybe?" she smiled,

"Sure,"

"I'll pick you up around 7; you are staying at your dads, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you then." And with that he hung up and threw a fist in the air with victory.

"So he won't call you say." Kerrianne smiled,

"What do ya think da will say?" Kerrianne asked looking at Monica, as they stopped at a red light, Monica couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kerrianne called Chibs dad.

"Just talk to him about it, Breanna hid Juice from Chibs for 5 months and he wasn't mad." Kerrianne nodded.

"Can I hide it from him for now so if I know it's actually going to go somewhere, because if not, ya see what I mean?"

"Have Happy meet you down the street and just tell him Breanna is going to introduce you to some friends so you'll know people in Charming."

"Okay," They pulled up to the salon so Monica could go into the storage room and get the empty boxes for Breanna to move. "Breanna,"

"Yes?"

"Would you help me look for jobs tomorrow?"

"The diner where I work is hiring for waitress positions, I'll get you an application if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely." Monica came back and asked for Kerrianne to pop the trunk, she leaned over and pressed the button that pops the trunk, and Monica put the boxes in there.

After the drive home, Monica and Kerrianne got the boxes and Breanna carried the crock pot, they started packing up Breanna's room, once they were finished with the clothes and shoes, they decided to do the rest later.

Kerrianne walked to the guest room to change into something else, she wanted to make a good impression but not overdo it, Monica walked in now wearing more casual clothes, over the past hour and a half, and Kerrianne learned that Breanna was pregnant with twins, who were sadly rape babies. But Juice and her are still together, and he is helping her. "What should I wear?" she asked,

"Something that represents you."

"After these past few days I'm not quite sure if I know who I am." Monica smiled,

"Well I know who you are, your kind, and beautiful, smart and have confidence what more could anybody ask for." Kerrianne smiled,

"Thanks." Kerrianne decided on a pair on skinny jeans that she rolled into capris, a grey tank top with a thin almost sheer dark purple cardigan and sandals. She walked out to see Breanna was gone along with most of the boxes they packed, and Monica was waiting,

"You look gorgeous; then again you could wear a potato sack and still look good." Kerrianne smiled and sat down; she had already text Happy and told him to pick her up at the end of the street. Chibs walked through the door and saw Monica and Kerrianne bonding, he smiled and got a beer from the fridge and took a seat in the reclining chair, Kerrianne glanced at the clock, it was 6:58, she better head out,

"Breanna is gonna introduce me to some of her friends so I know some people in Charming." Kerrianne said standing up and grabbing her purse from the breakfast bar.

"Okay, be careful, both of ya." Kerrianne nodded and walked outside, she saw Happy parked at the end of the street she walked to him and smiled, he handed her his extra helmet and she put it on and mounted the bike,

"Is this your first time riding?" he asked,

"Yes," she put her purse over her shoulder so it was crossing her body and wouldn't fall off, she wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove off, he went a fair speed considering it was Kerrianne's first time on the back of a bike.

Chibs sat looking at his old lady read, something she didn't do often, after 5 minutes she closed it not bothering to mark her page, "I think I'm going to go finish packing up Bre's room before dinner."

"I'll help." After 30 minutes Breanna's room was completely packed, including her hair straighter and curling iron, her pictures and stuff, Chibs sat on her bed and sighed, "She's grownin up to fast."

"I know I'm going to be a grandma." Monica said, "I'm not happy on the circumstances but the fact that I'm finally going to be one just makes me excited."

"Me too, Granda, never thought I'd be one. She was never interesting in boys," Monica but a warming hand on her husband's shoulder,

"Remember when all she was interested was school?"

"If only we could go back."

_This was the day Breanna got her letter from the UCLA, she was to nervous to open it, she stared at the letter her mom was leaning against the counter and her dad was sitting across from her, "Open it." Chibs said, _

_"I can't what if I didn't get accepted," Breanna said, nervously, "open it for me." she pushed the letter to her dad, he picked it up and opened the envelope and took out the letter, he skimmed the letter and a big smile grew on his face, _

_"You got in," Chibs said, Breanna jumped from her seat with excitement, she couldn't believe it, _

_"I-I, are you sure?" Chibs handed her the letter, she got in, she had a full ride, half for her dancing the other for her grades, the only thing she needed to cover was dorm cost, which wasn't at much as tuition and the cost of books. She hugged her mom and then her dad, "I can't believe it." _

_"I'm proud of you," Monica said, "you deserve this."_

_"Thank you. Man, this is real. Orientation is July 12-25th. Wow." _

_"LA is a big city, I want you to be careful, okay, people are assholes and don't care if your daughter or just 18, promise me you'll watch out." Chibs said, truly concerned about his daughter._

_"Yes, dad, I promise." Chibs smiled, after a celebration dinner Breanna said she was going to tell Jeanie but she really went to Juices, she parked in front of his house, she got out and walked to the door and knocked, the door opened and Juice smiled, and hugged her, "I got my acceptance letter." _

_"To the UCLA?" Juice asked,_

_"Yes," Juice smiled, very proud of his girl, _

_"That's great." he brought her inside and they 'celebrated.'_

_Chibs and Monica sat on the couch enjoying a beer together, "Our little girl is all grown up." Chibs said, _

_"I know, she's not really little anymore," _

_"I'm more than blessed to have her as a daughter." Monica kissed him and smiled, _

_"I'm lucky to have met you." Chibs smiled, his scars becoming more prominent, Monica never once thought less of him because of his scars and his past, to her it made him a thousand times more beautiful. _

Monica went to make dinner while Chibs sat in the room thinking about his daughter getting to see her grow up, then felt guilty he didn't get to watch Kerrianne grow up. "Dinners ready." Monica called; Chibs got up and walked to the dining room where his food and beautiful old lady were waiting.

Happy and Kerrianne had a decent dinner, the food was great, they learned a lot about each other and they had an attraction for each other, Happy had also learned why she had him stop at the end of the street. Kerrianne Telford was the total package and a perfect ten. Pretty face, nice personality, smoking body, what else could he ask for, it's not like they were together but he wish they were. He'd have to take time to wing himself off of crow eaters before he could commit himself to Kerrianne because he didn't want to hurt her.

Happy paid and they walked out once they were half way out the door Happy let out a "Shit."

"What?"

"Tig and Bobby are here," Kerrianne nodded and decided to hide, there was so slack in Happy's leather so she ducked down and went bent his leather and shirt, "what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Good job." he said sarcastically. They took small steps, Tig and Bobby approached Happy,

"Hey brother." Tig said, giving Happy a man hug until her felt a body and saw two petite legs,

"Uh, Happy who's your friend here?" Bobby asked,

"This is my date; she's a kind of shy." Kerrianne held out her hand and waved before pulling it back in. Tig wanted to ask questions but something in his gut told him not to, him and Bobby proceeded inside and away from the two, Kerrianne smiled as she ducked down and out of her hiding place,

"It was warm in there." she said, smoothing her hair down, Happy smiled at her.

"Nice thinking."

"Ya helped." Happy mounted his bike and Kerrianne got on the bike and put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he drove off, it was fun to be on the back of a bike, the wind and just the joy of the ride.

Honestly Kerrianne nor Breanna would be the types of girls you'd see on the back of a bike, they were beautiful girls, smart and had bright futures, they didn't dress in all black or dark clothes, they wore clothes that matched themselves not what typical women on the back of a bike would look like, and that is what people loved about them.

Once Happy park at the end of the street, Kerrianne took off her helmet and got off handed it to Happy, "Thank ya, ya helped me get my mind off things." he smiled and stood up, he cupped her face with one hand and put the other on her waist, he stared into her beautiful eyes before closing the gap between the two and kissed her, her lips tasted like strawberries and he couldn't get enough, her lips were soft and fit well with his, he pulled away and smiled,

"My pleasure." she smiled, and turned walked toward the house, Happy sat on his bike to make sure she got into the house safely before driving away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t not own Sons of Anarchy. **

"Are you excited?" Breanna asked, as she drove to the diner, Kerrianne got hired instantly, today was her first day, and she was wearing the same vintage uniform Breanna had. She nodded,

"Yeah, I-" she was cut off by being flown forward because Breanna slammed on her breaks,

"Some fucker pulled out in front of me," she said looking up at the large van type thing that would go to a prison. "Learn how to drive asshole," she yelled out the window and flipping him the bird. The guy in the van rolled his eyes and drove on. "You were saying?"

"I've never had a job before, Fiona wouldn't let me, but this is good for me. I want to find an apartment that I can move into so I don't have to live off Ma and Da." she said without thinking, "I meant Monica."

"Nah, you should call her mom, she'd like it." Kerrianne smiled, they pulled into the diner parking lot and got out. They walked in, they each grabbed an apron that goes around the waist line and tied them on, Breanna showed Kerrianne were to get the tabs and pens, they both put a handful of straws in their aprons, then Breanna handed Kerrianne her black name tag with her name engraved in it with white lettering, Breanna showed her the ropes as she helped her first table, then let Kerrianne go off on her own. Kerrianne did well; she had a great personality, and was beautiful which helped for the tips.

Breanna had just finished ringing up a costumer when Filthy Phil and Miles came in, she walked to them, "May I help you?" she asked, Phil handed her an envelope with her name on it, she looked at him and he nodded, she opened it. It was a letter from Juice explaining he was going to be in Stockton for the next 14 months. She nodded and folded the letter back up and put it in her apron. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Miles said with a nod, and they walked out,

"Kerrianne, I'm going on a break." Breanna said, Kerrianne looked up from her tab and looked at Breanna with a concerned face and nodded, Breanna walked to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, Juice really had to do this, she would have to go through this pregnancy on her own, raise her twins for the first 5 months of their life on her own. She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't do it on her own, or at least she felt like she couldn't.

Kerrianne looked at the bathroom door waiting for Breanna to come out, Breanna soon did and she had a smile on her face. After their shift Breanna drove in silence and dropped Kerrianne off. "Are ya gonna be okay?" Kerrianne asked,

"Yeah,"

"If ya need anything call." Breanna nodded, Kerrianne walked inside and saw Monica and Chibs cuddled up on the couch, they were really cute, Monica looked up and when she heard the door close and instantly got to her feet when she saw the discoloration in her face,

"Kerrianne are you alright? You've looked like you've seen a ghost." Monica said,

"It's Breanna, I don't think she's well, she got a letter from Juice, then disappeared into the bathroom for almost 40 minutes and then came out and she was so I don't know, but she seems stressed and I don't think it's good for the twins."

"Do you think we should check on her?" Kerrianne nodded, Chibs stood up,

"You don't look too well either, I'll check on her, okay?" Kerrianne nodded, Chibs kissed her forehead, and then Monica before grabbing his keys and walking out, and Monica heated up some dinner for Kerrianne and poured her a cold glass of tea. She watched to make sure she ate.

Chibs walked to the door and knocked, Breanna opened up and saw him, "Kerrianne was concerned so I thought I'd check up on ya."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Chibs sighed,

"May I come in?"

"Yeah." Chibs walked in and Breanna closed the door, Chibs took Breanna into his arms and she felt comforted, "I don't know what to do." Chibs stroked her hair,

"We'll help ya, I promise."

"But it's going to be hard, he won't be here, and I just don't know what to do. I've never had a baby, never babysitted before, I don't know how this all works." Breanna pushed away and turned her back, "I don't know if I want them anymore."

"Whatever ya decide we'll stand by ya, promise. But may I make a suggestion, don't do anything ya will regret, ya have a big heart, ya are smart and so compassionate, ya can do this, I know it." Breanna nodded and whipped her eyes and turned around,

"Thank you." Chibs nodded,

"Have ya ate?" she shook her head, "ya need to, the babies need It." she nodded, he kissed her head, and hugged her, "be careful." she nodded and Chibs left, he came home to see Monica looking worried sick.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just nervous, scared and having second thoughts but she's fine." she nodded and kissed him. He kissed back and it got kind of heated. Until they heard footsteps, Kerrianne walked out,

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just going to go to my room." Kerrianne said turning around and walked to the room where she was staying. Monica smiled and kissed him again, Chibs smiled,

Kerrianne sat in her room thinking about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, Breanna is going to dentistry, Monica is a cosmetologist, but neither of those things appealed to her, she liked helped people and she liked little kids, wasn't there something that fit that category. She could become a speech therapist for kids or a pediatrician. She laid on her bed, she saw how happy Monica and Chibs were, they just were content with life even after all they've been through, Kerrianne thought about all the times she saw Fiona and Jimmy together they showed affection but you wouldn't be convinced they were in love, with Monica and Chibs you could just tell by the look in their eyes that they were completely in love.

That's the kind on love she wanted, not one based on lies, but one based off truth and actual love. She knew Happy went to Stockton with SAMCRO because his whole life is the club, she wonders if she can become a part of his life. But she highly doubts it, but they had a good time at dinner and they even kissed but it probably didn't mean anything. It gave Kerrianne butterflies just thinking about it; she let out a frustrated sigh.

Monica and Chibs laid in bed in each other's arms, Monica graced his cheek, "I love you," she kissed his cheek,

"I love ya too." he said, bringing her closer to his body, even after all these years Monica still managed to take Chibs breathe away. "Thank ya." he whispered,

"For what?"

"Letting Kerrianne stay with us, it means a lot."

"Well, Kerrianne is a hoot to have around, plus by marriage she is my step daughter." Chibs smiled, and kissed her forehead, and after all this time Monica still falls in love with Chibs every day.

"It might be dysfunctional, but our little family is perfect, and I don't know what I'd do without it."

"It is indeed everything I could have ever hoped for," Chibs kissed her before taking her to the bedroom.

The next morning Breanna woke up, she wasn't mad anymore, she now understood everything, and was happy, you know, happy for no reason but that's the best reason to be happy. She got dressed and drove to the store to get a bouquet of flowers, and drove to the cemterary and walked to where her father's grave was, and kneeled next to it and put the flowers in the cement vase that was attached to his gravestone. "Hi daddy, sorry I haven't been here in a while a lots happened, I'm sure you know though, I'm pregnant though, you're going to be a granddad. I'm excited and nervous, but I have a question does it bother you that I call dad, dad? I hope it doesn't offend you, if it does I'm sorry." Breanna said, she looked at the picture on his head stone, she could defiantly see the resemblance between the two. "I'm going to start coming by more, I promise, I'll bring my twins to see you." she looked his stone and stood up, "I love you." She walked to her car and drove away, she wonders if her mom goes to her grave or if she forgot about him. Hopefully not, he is Breanna's biologically father, but he doesn't change her feelings of Chibs beening a dad to her.

Monica was at the salon when Breanna showed up, "Mom I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you still go to dad's grave?"

"Not as much as I should."

"Were you in love with him?"

"Yes, but not as much as I am with Chibs." Breanna looked at her mom and nodded,

"Will you tell me about him?" Monica nodded and started searching for some memories.

"Well, he was really handsome, tall, beard, blonde hair, brown eyes; buff had a lot of tattoos. He was one you didn't want to mess with but he was nice to me. Once he found out I was pregnant he was over the moon, and was always talking to my stomach, even when I was only 8 weeks and you couldn't hear anything yet." Breanna smiled, "he was just an all-around good guy but he did some ruthless acts for his club, when we broke up we were both heartbroken but we stayed in contact since I was pregnant with you and when we finally had your name he went and got your name tattooed on his you were born I got your name tattooed on my arm two but he was just one of those people who you couldn't stay pissed at, he just lite up a room."

"Do you have any fond memories?"

"Lots, but I think you'll like this one the best." Monica then told her the story of Timothy and Monica decorating Breanna's nursery.

_Monica and Timothy had just finished painting their daughter's nursery and were now putting together the crib, well Timothy was, and Monica was sitting in the rocking chair watching him. Once they finished the crib and put the mattress with the flowery sheet on it in there they attached the mobile that had toy Harleys on it made by Gemma and Monica, they bought an old mobile at a thrift store and bought 1 dollar mini Harley's to replace little animals on it, Timothy loved the extra touch, Monica put the blanket on the mattress and looked at Tim, "Its perfect," she said, _

_"Yes, but the walls look naked." Monica smiled, _

_"Kind of." _

_"I can fix that." Tim walked out and returned with a bag he pulled out three black and white pictures of Harleys in frames, _

_"Perfect." Timothy nodded and pulled out the letters to spell Breanna and a picture of Monica and Timothy together in a frame. They hung up the pictures of the Harley's on the wall Breanna's crib was facing, they put the letters that spelled Breanna above her crib and hung the picture of them together on the wall parallel to the on with the Harley's and her nursery was complete, and it was done pretty cheap too, but you would have never guessed. "Thank you." _

_"No thank you, for my beautiful daughter." _

_"Wouldn't have been able to do it without ya." Timothy smiled, and hugged her, "you're going to be a great dad, I know it." _

_"That's means a lot coming from you." she smiled, and kissed his cheek. _

"I have the pictures of your nursery in my photo album, and I have most of the stuff from nursery."

"Really?" Monica nodded, "thanks, I went and saw him today."

"Good, you needed it." Breanna smiled and left, Monica got back to work but wondered what sparked Breanna's interest in her father lately not that is bothered her, but it was out of the blue.

She did think maybe she should go and see him, once it was quitting time she drove to the cemetery and walked to his gravestone, she knelt down and gently running her hand over his stone, "Hi, Tim, it's been a while, I'm sorry but everything has been well hell lately but things have been better, for now, we both know it won't last long. Well, I'm sure you know me and Chibs are married, never expected me to get married, but I'm happy." she looked at the picture on his stone, "you're going to be a grandda, you excited?" she paused, "I wonder what would have happened if you were still here, I'd probably still be with Chibs, but Breanna would know her biological father, but I'm happy, I really am," she got up and dusted herself off, "I'll see you later."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I have created an instagram account for this page, thatwritingbroad, for updates on stories and all that good stuff. Maybe discussions. But following it would mean a lot, and it would be easier to know when the sequel is coming out. And in honor of my page you get two new chapters! Enjoy!**

3 chaotic months pasted, Monica barely saw her old man and when he was home he was tired. With most of SAMCRO locked up beside Kozik, Chibs, Opie and Piney, they've been really busy between T-M and the club they were working hard, some Nomad's helped but their Nomad for a reason so they couldn't spend all of their time in Charming because they had other business to take care of. Monica tried her hardest to keep her patience with Chibs but it was hard, and the guilt about Tig was starting to sink in. "Great." She groaned,

"What's the matter?" Monica turned around and saw Gemma with the devilish smirk, she knows that look very well.

"Nothing, but when did you get here."

"Not too long ago." Monica nodded, Gemma hardly knocked she just walked on in, but that didn't bother her, Gemma was family, "what's got you down? Could it be regret?" Monica looked at Gemma, Gemma reached in her purse and pulled out a envelope, and handed it to Monica, she opened it and took out the pictures she was horrified, and now that Gemma mentioned it full of regrets. It was pictures of her and Tig in her car outside the police station.

"Where'd you get these?"

"They were mailed to us, but I have bad news Chibs saw." Monica sighed,

"This is not was it looks like, I promise, I'd never cheat on Chibs, I love him," Gemma nodded,

"I know, but Chibs doesn't know the full story." Monica nodded and rubbed her temples.

"This is just great, this is the last thing we needed, you know I was so worried about him and Fiona being so close together on the other side of the world when I'm the one who cheated, I didn't cheat it was one kiss, and he made the first move." Gemma nodded and stood up, she pulled her good friend into a hug, a comforting hug,

"I know, it's going to be okay." She nodded and looked at them again.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"I think that will be good," Monica nodded, Gemma left moments after giving Monica time to think, when Chibs didn't come home that night, Monica knew he was pissed, she sat on the couch pissed at herself when Kerrianne walked in and kissed her cheek,

"I'm goin' to bed, goodnight." Kerrianne said, Monica smiled

"Sweet dreams," Monica decided she'd go to the club house in the morning with breakfast for Chibs, and then explain what happened, she remembered when Breanna left for orientation,

_ Chibs shut the trunk to Breanna's car, she was leaving today, sure she was coming back, but she was leaving, going out on her own Breanna hugged her mom, "I love you." Monica said, _

_"I love you too." Breanna said, then she turned to her dad and hugged him, Chibs didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay here forever, she just needed to stay, but she was going to go far, become a dentist and inflict pain on people everywhere, "I love you da." he smiled, _

_"I love you too, Bre." He pulled away, "be careful, don't talk to any guys, if ya do I'll send Tig after ya, please stay safe, bad shit happens on big universities."_

_"Okay dad." Breanna said, pushing it off._

_"No, I'm serious, there are sick fuckers out there who pray on little girls like you, they don't care who you are to anyone else, especially someones little girl. They care about nothing." Breanna nodded,_

_"Okay," she said a little more serious, "I promise." She got in the car and drove away, Chibs put an arm around his old lady, and kissed her temple, _

_"She's all grown up." Monica said,_

_"Sadly." She smiled, _

_"She'll come back, don't worry." _

_"I know she will its the alive part I'm worried about."_

_"Me too, babe."_

But Breanna went to Juices then headed to LA.

The next morning Monica made breakfast and put some on a plate and covered it with foil and made sure there was a fork inside, she left some for Kerrianne and she drove to T-M, she got out and walked in, she saw guys passed out with crow eaters on or near them, she walked to the dorms and opened Chibs door, she saw him and some blonde bitch, she bite her lip, the two stirred and woke up, the slut in his bed looked confused, "Look lady we didn't order any room service." Monica was pissed now.

"Get out." Monica said,

"No,"

"Get out." Chibs said, the girl rolled her eyes and got out of the bed and walked out,

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Monica whispered as she walked by, the girl ran out after that, Monica closed the door and walked toward Chibs bed, she sat on the edge of his bed and handed him the plate, "I need to tell you the full story about those pictures." Chibs rolled his eyes and started eating, "it was an impulse kiss, it meant nothing to me, and Tig was the one who moved in on me, I didn't stop it at first, I'm sorry, I was worried about Fiona and you, when I was the one I needed to be worried about." She took a deep breathe in, "but just because I gave him on tiny kiss does not mean you can go fuck some whore."

"I thought it was a lot more then some kiss, its Tig ya are talkin about. He'll fuck anything with a pulse."

"Understandable, but you can't run from something like this, believe it or not this is kind of important, to me at least." Chibs nodded, feeling like a coward now for not going home, but its over and done with now.

"Can't do anything to change it," he genitally wrapped his calloused hand around her soft, loving hands.

"I love you. Don't forget it." He smiled,

"I love ya too."

Monica's phone rang in her purse, it was Breanna, she answered it, "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Uhm, I was wondering if you and dad wanted to come to my ultrasound?"

"Of course, what time is it?"

"In a hour."

"Okay, we'll meet you at St. Thomas."

"Okay, I'm gonna pick up Kerrianne so, yeah, I love you."

"Love you too." Monica hung up, "get dressed, Breanna wants us to go to her sonogram." Chibs nodded and got up, by now he had already finished his breakfast, Monica cleaned up the room a bit while Chibs got dressed to make it look better.

Breanna and Kerrianne were sitting in the living room at Bre's and Juice's house, Breanna was showing just a little bit though, she has had 1 sonogram so far just to make sure she was pregnant now that she is just about 20 weeks they could find out the genders which is exciting to her. She wasn't waiting til they were born to find out, she couldn't afford that. She always was happy even though her old man was in prison for her whole pregnancy and the first 5 months, but she'd get over it.

Kerrianne and Breanna drove to St. Thomas and waited in the waiting room for their parents. Over the past few months Kerrianne became more close to Chibs, Monica and Breanna, they were one happy family.

Chibs and Monica walked in and Breanna stood up and they walked to the maternity ward, Breanna got pregnant women's medicate, so her sonogram wouldn't be as expensive. They sat in the small maternity ward until Breanna's name was called, they walked into a room and Breanna sat on the bed and the nurse did the presonogram stuff then she put the gel on Breanna's stomach and used the transducer to show them the babies, "Perfectly healthy, baby a," she said pointing to one of the babies, "is more developed then baby b, but that shouldn't affect anything" She pointed out everything from the head to the toes and fingers, then Breanna heard both of the heart beats and she got chocked up, "Miss. Miller, would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes ma'am," she said,

"Well, looks like your having a-."

Breanna laid in bed, she rubbed her belly, it was more visible in her spandex spaghetti strap, "In 11 months well all be a family. I promise, you guys will love your daddy, he's funny, goofy and loves cartoons. He'll treat us right and make sure we stay protected. Were going to see him tomorrow before I for to work." She smiled, "I love you two more than anything," she cuddled into her blankets and smiled, even though she didn't have her man next to her, she could stand on her own and still be happy but she couldn't wait til she got to see Juice.

Monica and Chibs laid in bed, "I think this is going to be an easy pregnancy for Breanna." Monica said, Chibs nodded,

"With Juice being locked up for the whole 9 months, it'll help her." Chibs replied, his old lady snuggling into him.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love ya too, so much." She smiled and kissed him, the kissed turned into a heated make out and then they had sex, they might not be as young as they once were but they still had it.

Kerrianne laid in her bed, thinking about Happy, again, she couldn't shake him from her mind, he had written her from prison and she replied because she was into him and she didn't want him to be disappointed because she didn't reply but he probably had prettier girls writing him.

She thought actually had only written her and his mom, he told his mom about her and he could just imagine the smile on his ma's face saying 'that's my boy' or 'its about time' either way he was happy. Kind of ironic, but it was true. He was into her weather she knew it or didn't care to acknowledge it.

The next day Breanna made sure she looked presentable, even though it was one of the bad days in her pregnancy the days she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but she wanted to see Juice, she drove to Stockton and got out she went threw the pat down by a creepy officer.

Once they said she was clear, she walked into the fair sized room filled with metal picnic table looking things 6 on each side. She saw Juice, she smiled and walked to him. Finally happy to see him once again.

Juice sat down at the table waiting to see his old lady, he was hoping after he got out he could mark her, so everyone knows she is with someone. He looked up from the table and saw Breanna, he stood up, he hugged and kissed her before they took their seat, they talked a little bit, then Breanna was going to share the good news, "I went to the doctors yesterday and were having two little boys." Juice was now over the moon and was literally smiling from ear to ear, personally he just wanted his twins to be happy but he was hoping for at least one boy now he's got to, Breanna had also hoped for a boy too, now they got it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Plus you might think it will sound childish when I saw 'N word' but I hate that word so much, its rude and disrespectful, so please respect that, and don't feel comfortable writing that. And do you think this story is more about Breanna and Juice or Kerrianne and Happy, or do I have a healthy balance between all the characters and keeping up with all their lives? **

Monica, Kerrianne, Chibs and Breanna were about to start on the nursery's they were going to divide and concur. Kerrianne and Monica were going to work on baby A's nursery , Chibs and Breanna were going to work on baby B's. Baby A is presumed to be born first because of the position he is in. Breanna is reaching the 7 month mark, her pregnancy had been pretty smooth so far, she has her baby shower next week, but Breanna wanted to get the nursery's done first. She already bought the cribs that changes as your baby grows you just have to buy a new mattress every time you upgrade it to the next size, she found a dresser in fair shape that she fixed up, Juice had an extra one in one of the rooms that's going to be transformed into a nursery.

Baby A rooms had the navy, grey and white color scheme. Light grey walls, that were very soothing, off white curtains, navy and white bedding for the crib. To save space, Breanna and Chibs took out the double doors that you open and there's the closet and they put the cribs in there horizontally, it fit in there like a glove. Since there were some room left , Chibs installed a storage space on each side of the crib 2 clothing rods on each side, and two shelf's toward the bottoms . On top of the dresser, she found a beautiful navy blue padded changing thing that's suppose to go on a changing table, but she used Velcro to Velcro it on top of the dresser so she could save space. On the empty wall there was a book case but instead it had cream and navy storage bins, that were going to store diapers, toys and other things. Then a rocking chair in the corner, for those restless nights. They added some wall art, like black and white pictures. And some more decorations here and there.

Baby B rooms had the green, brown and white color scheme. Light green walls, brown and white curtains, green and brown bedding for the crib. Kerrianne and Monica did things a little different, instead of putting the crib in the closet, because that room also had a double door closet, they put the dresser with a green changing pad on top of it in the closet and lined the top bar with little hangers. They put the crib on the first wall you see when you walk in. They also had a book shelf thing with brown and white bins, that were small and could be lined next to each other that had different baby things in them. They also added some wall art so it looked more cozy, and a rocking chair for Bre. Then they added some extra little things in some places to tie it up.

Once Breanna figured out there names she would get the letters to spell there names out above there cribs. They each had a mobile inspired by the one her mom made her, she got two mobiles at a thrift store, and got the miniature Harleys from a local store and replaced the animals on the two mobiles with the Harleys, her mom showed her how to do it. Breanna was amazed by everything and couldn't have thanked her family enough. On top of each of the dressers were a lamp and a baby monitor, two must haves for a nursery.

Over the past few months Chibs and Monica repaired there trust in each other and were just as in love as ever. That night were laying in bed, "Today was great." Chibs said,

"A complete success, the rooms look great. We all did a great job." Monica said, stroking her husbands cheek with her thumb, "I love you, Chibs, oh so much," he laughed a little,

"Love you too, to the moon and back." Monica smiled, and kissed him, and cuddled into him, she could not imagine not having Chibs in her life, she feels completely blessed, she has two beautiful daughters, 2 grandsons on the way and the perfect husband. Her life was all she could have wanted and more. But it wasn't always easy, especially when Chibs got hurt.

_Monica was waiting for walk ins when Gemma ran in the shop in a frenzy, "Gemma, what's wrong?" Monica asked, _

_"Its Chibs," And in that moment her heart broke, "what happened?" _

_"There was a car, he started it and turns out it was a bomb." _

_"Oh God." she said, getting choked up, "is he okay?"_

_"I don't know. The hospital hasn't called you?" _

_"No,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Were not married." Gemma nodded, that was probably the most stupid rule ever, Monica and Chibs were pratically married, they've been together for a while now. "I'm going to the hospital."_

_"Keep me updated." Monica drove to the hospital, she tried getting in but was kicked out 4 times, then she waited til all the big wits left and she got in there when she saw Chibs, she broke down, like she never has before, he looked so dull nothing like her Chibs, this man wasn't laughing, or drinking like a mule, he was laying there lifeless, and her Chibs was full of life. _

_"When I find out who did this, so help me God." Monica thought over and over._

_"I'm sorry this happened, but you have to get better that was demand, okay, you can't not get better." After about 2 hours she kissed him, and left, more heart broken then she was when she got there._

Kerrianne finally had her own car, she finally felt like an adult, now she was going to try and find an apartment, which shouldn't be hard, but on her salary it might be hard, she had been talking to Monica about college and Monica was helping her decide what profession she wanted and if she wanted community college, online, and what not. Kerrianne wanted to be a pediatrician, she loves kids and helping people so she put the two together and it was perfect.

Monica woke up and Chibs wasn't in bed, she was really worried, she hopped out of bed and ran out of her room and she found him in the kitchen with Kerrianne and Breanna, and they were cooking, she was relieved and went back to her bedroom to get ready, once she was she walked back to the kitchen and Chibs walked to her and kissed her, "Happy birthday." She smiled, and kissed him back,

"Thank you." Damn, she forgot she turned 49 today, Breanna and Kerrianne hugged Monica and wished her a happy birthday.

"We made breakfast and no burns this time." Breanna said,

"Thank you guys." They had a nice breakfast, a very nice breakfast, Monica loved it. If was her family, her perfect family. But she still had to work today, but she didn't mind, she loved her job. She drove to work and when she unlocked the door, she was stunned, the whole place was destroyed, she walked threw and in the back she saw one of the normal crow eaters dead, she was dark skinned and had the 'N' word carved into her forehead and on her arms, luckily the stock room was untouched. She got her phone out of her purse and called Chibs, "Chibs, can you come by the salon?" she stuttered a bit,

"Of course, what's the matter, love?" Chibs asked worried,

"Just come, please,"

"Okay, I'm on my what." She hung up, she turned around and she saw a white guy, looked like one of the local skin heads,

"Hey, well aren't you pretty." He spoke, Monica took a step back, "call your old man back tell him you don't need him,"

"No."

"Oh really," he snapped his finger and two guys walked in with Breanna and Kerrianne, with guns to their heads,

"Okay," Monica said, she reached, in her purse, she saw her gun, she could try to take them out but was it too much of a risk, the guys were much taller then her daughter so the fear of hitting them wouldn't be a problem,

"What's the hold up." Monica was shaky and she dropped her purse she bent over to pick up her purse, she grabbed her gun, she stood up and took the two guys holding her daughters, they well to the ground, and she pointed the gun at the guy in front of her , "you don't have the balls."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She pulled the trigger and he fell. The only two good things that just happened it one she had a silencer on the gun and it was in the back so no one saw. Monica was really proud of her daughters, Breanna put a hand on her stomach and doubled over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, there just kicking a lot." Breanna said,

"Are you sure?" Breanna nodded,

Chibs and Kozik walked into the salon, they saw the place it was destroyed, they walked to the back room and saw 3 dead Nords, a dead crow eater, Monica, Breanna and Kerrianne, "Shit." Chibs and Kozik cursed. "Are you 3 alright?"

"Yeah," Monica replied.

"What happened?"

"I came in this morning and found it trashed, then they brought in Breanna and Kerrianne." Breanna doubled over again, Chibs was very concerned,

"You alright?"

"I think so."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital to make sure."

"No its-"

"Breanna go," Monica said, "its not just you now, you have to think of your boys too." Breanna nodded, Monica handed Kerrianne her keys, "take my car, I'll have to clean the salon up, call me once you know something." Kerrianne nodded, and the two left. "I have to cancel some appointments, and clean up the salon."

"We'll take care of this." Kozik said, gesturing to the dead bodies, Monica laughed a little and walked out, she called the people who had appointments and called in the girls to ask if they could help clean up, she called 4 of the girls and they all had plans

They had it back to normal in about a hour and a half, Chibs walked to Monica, "Thanks for the help," Monica said,

"Your welcome." Chibs said,

Breanna and Kerrianne were at the hospital they did an ultra sound, everything was fine but the babies were a little stressed out. They wanted her to be on bed rest for the next week so she could rest and just not stress. They wrote her a doctors note, and said after the week to come back and they would check her out, but now they considered her a high risk pregnancy, and wanted her to take it easy. Kerrianne drove to the salon, "Do you ever feel like I took your family?" Kerrianne asked,

"What do you mean?" Breanna asked, rubbing her stomach,

"I just showed up out of no where and they took me in without a second thought." Breanna smiled,

"You didn't take my family, because we are family. Me, You, Mom and Da, and SAMCRO, don't beat yourself up, okay?" Kerrianne smiled, They got out and walked inside, the salon looked brand new.

Breanna told Monica what they said. Monica dropped Breanna off at her house and took Kerrianne home. Kerrianne and Monica talked, Monica was going to reopen the salon tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy. **

Breanna was looking for two strollers that came with a stroller; she had everything she needed for her boys and then some. She got stuff from her baby shower, but she bought some herself. The other day she got three large packages from Queens, New York, and a letter from Juice's mom, saying she wanted updates and pictures of the boys, she might not want anything to do with her son but her grandsons, in two of the packages were baby swings. One for each of the boys and in the last box were clothes, shoes and other things a baby would need. But Breanna was dead set on not using binkies. Luckily she wasn't gifted any of them. "Mom which one is the best?"

"What works best for you." Monica said,

"Gee, thanks." Even with the swings in the nursery's and the play pen folded up and stored away, it still wasn't crowded which she liked. Once Breanna picked out the two she liked she paid and left, at the UCLA it was going to cost her a lot to have a dorm there so the money she saved up for her dorm she is putting to the boys but saving some just in case something happened. Breanna put the boxes in the back of her car and drove, "do I need to get things like walkers now or Johnny Jump ups?"

"Not sure, could be a good idea, get them now while you have the money and put them in the garage until you need them."

"Good idea, wanna go now?" Monica laughed.

Kerrianne was excited in two months her nephews would be here, she personally couldn't wait. She was now taking online classes to become a pediatrician, she got half a scholar ship because she was from Ireland and diversity is important to them, and Kerrianne was glad and an half a scholarship because believe it or not Kerrianne was at the top of her class, this was a relief to her, she could work to getting her own place. Her and Happy wrote her a lot, she liked him, and it seemed that like he liked her. But she could be kidding herself.

Kerrianne put on her uniform for work and walked out Monica was sitting in the living room listening to Chibs talk Kerrianne saw that look in her eye, Kerrianne knew that Monica was in love, she was glad she had a step mom as great as her, even though she calls her ma. "I'm headin to work." Kerrianne said,

"Okay, be careful." Monica said, Kerrianne smiled and nodded and walked out, she drove to work. She into her shift an hour with Breanna when she doubled over in pain,

"Breanna, you okay?" Breanna shook her head. Kerrianne rushed to her, "do you think your in labor?"

"I don't know."

"Do we need to get to the hospital?"

"Probably."

"Get to the car I'll tell Ricky." Breanna nodded and started to the car, Kerrianne went and told the waitress on break, she clocked her and Breanna out and ran to the car, she got in and drove to the hospital. Breanna was on the phone with Monica the whole time, Monica was one her way with Chibs, they were both really nervous and on edge. Once they got there Kerrianne helped Breanna to the maternity ward were they did an ultra sound and decided they wanted to keep her over night in case she did go into labor early. Kerrianne was worried but glad she was good under pressure. Breanna looked really worried and stressed, Monica took her daughters hand in hers,

"Everything is going to be alright, okay, just breathe," Monica said soothingly, Breanna did as told and felt better.

"Have ya picked out the names?" Chibs asked, Breanna smiled,

"Baby A is Noah Alexander. Baby B is Levi Fillip." Breanna said, Chibs smiled,

"Really?" Breanna nodded, he hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." Breanna smiled. She felt a kick and she twitched a little bit. She had already decided the godparents, Levi 's godparents are Gary and Jeanie, who just got married and are Breanna's only friends outside the sons. Noah's godparents are Kerrianne and Happy. Everyone was shocked but Happy was thrilled. Breanna and him had a brother-sister relationship no one knew about. Plus she wanted Kerrianne and Happy together.

Monica, Chibs and Kerrianne left because visiting hours were over, Monica dropped Kerrianne off at the diner so she could tell her boss Breanna's status and get her car. Monica was worried sick not just for Breanna but for her unborn grandsons. She really hoped Breanna didn't miscarry like she had before. It was nice to have some boys to the family since there are none. Both of Monica's miscarriages were boys so the grandsons she was going to get would make up for all the heart break she had in the past. She pulled into the driveway and Chibs was already there. She walked in, Chibs was drinking a beer and sitting in the living room. "How you feeling?" She asked, Chibs shrugged, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bre and the twins are going to be fine." Monica said, Chibs nodded,

"I just don't want her to go through what we did."

"I know sweetie, she won't. If she does, knock on wood, then we will be there for her." Chibs nodded, Monica kissed him.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too."

Breanna was thinking about everything, about how much her life has changed, and its changed for the better, there's been a lot of pain lately but in all honesty she's happy, she has the perfect boyfriend, and she has two little ones on the way that she has already fallen in love with, she has an amazing support system. But the story of her and Juice is kinda funny.

_Breanna stopped for some gas when some punk ass kids slashed on of her tires, luckily she has a spare in the trunk, she got it and the jack out, she was in the process of changing her tire when she heard, "Hey, baby would you like some help?" she turned her head and saw Juice, he about shit his pants, "can we please, not tell your dad about this." Breanna laughed, _

_"Its okay, it was an honest mistake." Breanna turned back to changing the tire, Juice was surprised, honestly most girls would freak out but Breanna was very calm and nice about it, _

_"Let me help." Breanna nodded, who was she to turn down help, especially by a hot Puerto Rican? After Juice finished he helped Breanna put the jack and tire back in the trunk, and as they did, there hands brushed against each other and it felt like 1000 watts of electricity. They chit chatted as Breanna pumped her gas and the words slipped out of his mouth, "would you like to have dinner sometime?" Breanna was caught off guard but said yes, and honestly that was of the most fun dinners she's ever had._

About 4 am, Breanna was laying in the hospital when she felt a warmth between her legs, and a strong pain in her lower stomach. "Nurse." She screamed, holding her stomach. A nurse ran in,

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked,

"No, I think my water broke."

"Okay,"

"Give me my phone." The nurse handed it to her, Breanna called her mom in a state of panic, "mom." She said, almost in tears,

"Yeah?"

"My water just broke." Monica shot up,

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Breanna hung up. Monica shook Chibs awake and told him to get dressed, she went and told Kerrianne to get dressed, then got dressed herself.

Breanna was scared. "Ma'am I'm only 7 months."

"I know, but everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Soon enough Monica, Chibs and Kerrianne arrived, ready for the possible long day ahead. The 3 got to the young woman's side, "you're going to have these babies now, okay?" Breanna nodded, "I need you to push, now." Breanna leaned forward and pushed,

"You can do it." Kerrianne, Monica and Chibs encouraged her.

"I see a head." The nurse said, the team behind the nurse got ready, "one more big push." Breanna did, this was pain she has never endured before, she had tears in her eyes but she knew it would be worth it. "It's a boy." The nurse said, but Breanna didn't here a cry, the nurse showed her Noah the first born, before giving him to the other nurse. "Push." The nurse said,

"Mom, why isn't he crying?" Breanna asked,

"He's fine, honey, push." Monica said, Breanna leaned forward again.

"I see a head." The nurse said after 10 more minutes of pushing, "one more big push." Breanna pushed again, "it's a boy." She heard a small cry and Breanna sighed in relief. The nurse showed her Levi her second born. Then handed him to the other nurse. Breanna sat up.

"Are they okay?" she asked, the nurse looked at her,

"Baby A didn't breathe at first but we got him to, and Baby B is doing fairly well, but they are really small, and since they're premature we will have to watch them." The nurse said, "We are going to go run some test. We'll be back." Breanna started crying. Monica wrapped her daughter in her arms,

"Everything is going to be alright," Monica said, Breanna cried in her mother's arms. Soon the nurse came back,

"We got them stable, no extreme health problems that know of, but we will have to wait for some other results. A nurse will be in soon to take down information." The nurse said, Breanna nodded and whipped her eyes.

Chibs felt bad for his daughter, she didn't deserve this, she deserved for her babies to be fine and to be able to take them home tomorrow. He kissed her forehead, "Their gonna be okay." Chibs said, "I promise." Breanna smiled, the nurse came in with a clip board.

"Miss. Miller your first son was born at 4:31 am, August 26th, 2010. What's his first, middle and last name?"

"Noah Alexander Ortiz." Breanna said,

"Will you spell that for me?" Breanna did, "he weighs 4 pounds 3 ounces, and is 17 inches long." Breanna nodded, that was pretty small. "mother's full name, including middle?"

"Breanna Nicole Miller."

"Fathers full name, including middle?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"Your second son was born at 4:41 am, August 26th, 2010, what's his first, middle and last name?"

"Levi Fillip Ortiz."

"Would you spell that?" once again she did, "he weighs 4 pounds 5 ounces, and is 17.5 inches long." Breanna smiled, "mother's full name, including middle?"

"Breanna Nicole Miller."

"Fathers full name, including middle?"

"Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"When can I see them?"

"Now, if you'd like?" Breanna nodded, "I'll be back." The nurse soon came back with two other nurses, pushing the little bassinets the twins were in. They rolled them to the side of Breanna's bed, with the A on one clear bassinet and B on the other. "Baby A is Noah and was born first, Baby B is Levi and was born second." Breanna looked at the boys and raised her eye brows, Noah looked like her but had red hair, fare skin and blue eyes. Levi had brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin and looked like Juice. Kerrianne, Monica and Chibs were all curious.

"Ma'am, um, the boys, they uh." Breanna wasn't sure what to say.

"Is there any Irish in your background?" she asked, Breanna looked at her mom.

"No," Monica said,

"Do you remember what your attacker looked like?"

"One had red hair, the other two had dark hair."

"What does your boyfriend look like?"

"Levi."

"Were you on birth control your last few days before your attack?"

"No,"

"Did you and your boyfriend have unprotected sex?"

"Yes, two days before I was attacked."

"You must have had sex with your boyfriend, and then got attacked within your 5 days of ovulation."

"So, Levi is biologically my boyfriends and Noah belongs to my attacker?"

"Looks like it. Don't worry, 1 in 40 twins born have different dads." Breanna nodded, "their adorable, lucky too, they can breathe well without help, their little fighters." Breanna smiled and she got a good look at her sons.

Noah was tiny but had a thick layer of red hair on his tiny head, his eyes were fully open and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes Breanna had ever seen, he had fair skin that she knew she would have to watch in the sun, his face was shaped like Breanna's and there was no way you couldn't tell her was hers, well besides the hair and eye color.

Levi was also tiny but a bit bigger than his brother. He had tan skin, a thick layer of dark brown hair, pretty brown eyes that matched his fathers. The only way you can tell he was Breanna's was his face shape. They both stole her heart with one stare, she got tears in her eyes.

"They're perfect." She said, Monica smiled.

"They are." Monica said,

"If you want we can do a paternity test on your boyfriend to see if Levi is his." The nurse offered,

"Mom, what do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you feel, but by the looks of Levi, he looks just like Juice,"

"I agree." Breanna said, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Okay."

"Can I hold them?" the nurse nodded, Breanna reached down and gently pick up Levi and cradled him close to her body, "hi baby, its mommy." She said, "You're so handsome, like your daddy." Monica smiled as her daughter interacted with her son, she sat Levi down and picked up Noah, she held him, and kissed his forehead, "you're handsome too buddy. I love you so much." She sat him down after a few minutes, Breanna felt so proud to have her name on her boys wrist band. Kerrianne, Chibs and Monica got to hold the new additions to the family before they took them back for more test. Breanna was poofed, she didn't sleep any last night because she was worried about the twins, now that she does have them all she wants to do is sleep, "what time is it?"

"About 6:30." Chibs said, he couldn't explain how great it felt to hold his grandsons, it was as if they had a close bond.

"Can someone go to my house and bring me the bag in Noah's room. It's on top on the changing station/dresser." Breanna said,

"Is Noah's the one you and Chibs did?" Monica asked, Breanna nodded, "I'll get it. I'm really proud of you." Breanna smiled, Chibs and Kerrianne went with Monica so Breanna could get some rest. Chibs couldn't stop smiling on the ride home, he was finally a grandda, and no one could take that away from him. Monica got the bag, Kerrianne stayed home to catch some sleep before her shift and Chibs had to go to the club house. Monica went by the salon to make sure everything was going good, then went to the hospital, Breanna was up and smiling, Monica handed her the bag, Breanna got in it and pulled out a digital camera,

"Will you go take pictures of my sons?" Breanna asked, Monica nodded, she went to the nursery part and took pictures of Noah and Levi. She walked into the room, and saw Breanna and the nurse.

"Well, looks like Noah has eczema, but that's not a big problem, you can check out tonight," the nurse paused, "there seems to be a problem though, Noah's heart beat has slowed down." Breanna nodded, ignored the tears in her eyes, "but there is a chance he can make it."

"Can I see them?" the nurse nodded, once she brought them Monica took some pictures of the twins and Breanna. Breanna tried her hardest to stay strong and she succeed for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. How'd you like my idea, its more common than you think. I love it, I think later on Noah and Breanna will be able to connect by not having there sperm daddy but having a father figure that really cares for you. So yeah, I love it so much. Hope you guys do to, you better it took lots of research.  
**

Breanna pulled up to the prison she wasn't here to see Juice though, but the one just who could always take away the pain no matter what. Uncle Tig. Breanna was pretty sure one of his hugs could cure cancer. She walked in, "I'm here to see Alexander Trager." She told the secretary.

"Okay, what's your name?" the woman said

"Breanna Miller."

"Can I see your ID?" Breanna handed it to her, the woman handed it back,

"Alright honey, go through the normal check and I'll have an officer get him." Breanna nodded, she went through the check making sure she had no weapons on her and went in; she sat on one of the tables.

"Alexander Trager to the double doors please." The woman's voice echoed on the intercom through the large prison room, Tig stood up, wondering what he did this time. The officer checked him,

"You have a visitor." The officer said,

"Who?" Tig asked,

"Young girl, blonde hair." Tig nodded, knowing it was Breanna. Tig walked into the room and he saw Breanna, Breanna stood up and hugged him, Tig hugged Breanna, Breanna started crying, Breanna noticed he was a lot more toned since he's been in prison,

"Are you okay?" He asked, Breanna shook her head no, Tig sat her down, "what's wrong?"

"The twins aren't doing to well." She said,

"What do you mean?" She told him how she went into labor early, then about how they were, then what she learned yesterday. "I'm sorry, they're going to be fine." Tig felt sorry for her, Breanna reached in her purse and pulled out the picture of Levi and Noah laying side by side in the nursery part of the maternity ward. She handed it to him, he smiled and then noticed, Breanna told him what the nurses said and he just smiled,

"On the right is Levi Fillip and on the left is Noah Alexander." Tig about did jumping jacks,

"Are you serious?" she nodded, "thanks doll." Breanna smiled, and as always Uncle Tig made everything better, "why aren't you here to see Juice?"

"I couldn't face him, it was my fault that all this happened, I just couldn't see him, not today." Tig nodded,

"Everything is going to be alright. The boys are going to recover fast," Breanna nodded.

Breanna was driving when she got a call from the hospital, they said the twins recovered and they were going to be okay, they were pretty much out of the blue, but not completely. She drove to the hospital and they were in the nursery. Breanna saw them and smiled, when she noticed they had their Sons of Anarchy beanie on, Noah's was black and Levi's was grey. They made their hair colors pop. She looked up and saw Gemma, her mom, and Tara. The smile on her face was huge, she hugged Gemma and Tara, and whipped the tears from her eyes. Her boys were okay and healthy, "What happened to them?" Breanna asked,

"Noah just miraculously recovered, its crazy though, he was doing bad and then it was, I can't explain it." Tara said, Breanna smiled and thought maybe her dad was closer than she thought.

Monica and Chibs sat in the kitchen, Kerrianne just finished moving the rest of her stuff out of her room and left for her apartment a few minutes away. Monica smiled, her life has been far away from a fairytale but she wouldn't have had is any other way. She had the perfect husband, two beautiful daughters and now two handsome grandsons. How could she not be content with life?

Her love for Chibs was bigger then the moon, she's loved him since she first saw him 18 years ago at T-M. He was everything she could have asked for.

Breanna made her more proud everyday. They had there fights but there love was stronger. Her daughter was one of her most beloved treasures.

Her step daughter Kerrianne came along unexpectedly but she has enjoyed her company so much. She didn't overstay her welcome, she was just family already.

Her family was small but she loved them, no matter how big of shit heads they were. Even the two biggest pain in the asses she ever met.

Tig was her best friend, and was always there no matter what, she felt bad because he was into her but she didn't return the feelings but Tig had a special place in her heart.

Timothy her daughters dad, her first love, he will always be there no matter what. She misses him more than anyone knows, even Gemma.

Chibs looked at his old lady, "I love you." He said, she smiled.

"I love you too," Monica said.

A scary month passed before Breanna could take her boys home and then another month before she could take them to meet their dad for the first time, Breanna had this mom thing figured, slightly. Being a mom of twins was hard but it would be worth it. She got Levi out first and then Noah. She was now almost down to her normal size because she worked out and with the boys being as rambunctious as they as she never got to sit down, she had to admit babies need a lot of attention and care. She walked into the prison showed them her idea and who she was there to see. She went throw the check which took longer than usual, but they got it accomplished. Breanna walked in nervous as hell, she saw Juice, she was sitting at the table, when he saw Breanna his eyes lite up, then he saw his boys.

Breanna had visited him with pictures and updates but never got to meet his sons until now, he got up to help Breanna, and this was the first time he got to hold and interact with his sons, and he couldn't be more excited, they were so fragile, Juice was so gentle and he got a hang of it pretty quick. Levi was his mini me and Noah was his little man. They gave Juice a million more reasons on why he can't wait to get out.

Breanna took the boys to see Tig a month after Juice first meet them. Tig was in awe and it reminded him out holding Breanna for the first him and the fact that Noah was named after him made it all the more meaning full. Breanna loved being around Tig, she didn't know how but Tig could always make her hurt and pain go away with a simple hug. Now that she's older she's a lot more appreciative of him.

Kerrianne visited Happy over the last 9 months he was there, he enjoyed her company and he enjoyed her. Kerrianne was more in love with Happy than ever and it mad her made, why couldn't she just ignore him and find a doctor or a lawyer but she was attracted to him like a magnet. Maybe it was his voice, or his tattoos, or the fact that he has a personality made of gold and his body and good looks just added to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. This the last chapter, but there will be a sequel focused on the Kerrianne and Happy situation. Watch for it, it's going to be great. Thank you to everyone that has watched it, and to my wonderful and patient beta Psycho17. **

Monica has 3 grandkids, Levi and Noah who are Juice and Breanna's sons and they are 3 years old and very rambunctious, and Tucker who is Kerrianne and Happy's son; he is now 6 months old and a very happy baby. Tucker isn't even one yet and he already looks like his dad, but has his mom's good looks. All grandsons and she adores every one of them.

Levi and Noah ran to her, "Grandma," they chanted together, that was music to her ears,

"Yes?" she replied,

"Is it time for lunch?" Levi asked, Monica checked her phone,

"Yes it is. What do you want?"

"Your famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Noah said, Monica nodded and stood up, the boys followed her inside, she made the boys each a sandwich and put them on a plate and put them in front of them,

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have kool aid?" Levi asked, Monica nodded,

"Red kool aid?" Noah added,

"Would I have any other?" the boys smiled, Monica poured them each a glass in a small glass good for a young child, Monica made her a sandwich and sat down at the table, the one she served the boys mothers food, helped her with her homework and even had important life talks. The door opened and Chibs walked in,

"Hi Grandpa," the boys said, Noah's Irish accent was as noticeable as ever.

"Hi boys, not givin your Grandma a hard time are ya?"

"Now would be ever do that?" Levi asked,

"Were innocent." Noah said,

"Until proven guilty," Monica joked, Chibs kissed his old lady,

"Ewie." The twins said, covering each other's eyes, Chibs laughed, his life was far from perfect but it was everything he wanted. Then the door opened and Kerrianne walked in with her carrier and in her scrubs for work,

"Thanks for watchin' him, ma, I fed him lunch before so he should be good for a while," Kerrianne said, sitting his carrier down along with Tuckers diaper bag,

"No problem," Monica said getting up, she hugged her step daughter, whom she claims as her own, since Kerrianne left Ireland Fiona never tried to talk to her so Kerrianne returned the favor. Monica got Tucker out of his carrier, he starting laughing, "he's such a happy baby." Monica cooed, Kerrianne smiled, she smiled at her nephews as they made funny faces at Tucker causing him to giggle more.

"I gotta go, I'll be around to get him about 6." Kerrianne said, Monica nodded, Kerrianne hugged her dad before leaving, Chibs waved at his youngest grandson, Tucker moved his hand and it looked like he was trying to wave, but it was adorable. Monica put a blanket down in the living floor and put Tucker and some of his toys on it and he started playing. Monica walked back into the kitchen and Chibs was telling Levi and Noah a story and they were hanging onto every single word, she saw their plates and cups empty, she picked them up and put them in the sink.

Monica leaned against the counter she had a good view of Tucker but could still see Chibs and the twins. After Chibs was finished the boys asked if they could go back outside and play, Chibs said yes since they had a privacy fence they were pretty much safe. Chibs and Monica sat on the couch and watched Tucker pull himself up and stand with the coffee table as support, a skill he recently mastered. Luckily when he was with his mom and dad.

Unforutnelly it started to ran hard and the boys came back in, Monica dried them off and they started playing with Tucker. Levi and Noah were but good with Tucker and the practice would be very nice since soon they will have a little sibling. "Nana?" Noah asked getting Monica's attention,

"Yeah?" Monica replied,

"Where do babies come from?" he asked his big blue eyes, very innocent eyes, looked at her with curiosity, Chibs snickered a little bit,

"Well, I'm not too sure myself."

Chibs leaned into her ear and whispered, "Nice save."

"But your grandma you know everything." Levi said,

"I wish I did," About 3 Juice walked in,

"Daddy." The boys cooed running to their dad, Tucker didn't know what was going on but it was exciting so he started clapping and bouncing up and down. Juice hugged his boys and kissed the top of their heads.

"Were you guys good?" Juice asked,

"Of course." Levi said,

"Were always good." Noah finished for him, Juice looked at Monica for reassurance,

"They were, they helped out a lot with Tucker," Monica said, by now Chibs was back at T-M and Tucker had his afternoon nap.

"We got to help feed him and change a diaper." Levi said excitedly,

"So we can help out when the new baby comes." Noah finished,

"That's great, I'm sure your mom will be happy for the extra help." Juice said,

"I thought mommy was supposed to pick us up." Levi said,

"I got mommy's car and I decided it would be nice for us to get something for dinner and we can make her dinner."

"But how is she supposed to get home?" Noah asked,

"Were going to get her."

"But normally when you cook you buy a pizza from the pizza place then put it on a pan and say you made it." Noah said, even though Juice is not the best cook besides putting stuff in the microwave he is an amazing dad and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Shh, that was supposed to be out little secret." Monica laughed, the boys hugged Monica and gave Tucker a gentle hug, before waiting by the door, Juice hugged and thanked Monica before leaving with the boys.

"I guess it's just us two." Monica said to Tucker, he started clapping. About 6 Monica got another surprise her other son in law Happy showed up,

"I'm here to get the little monster." Happy said, Tucker heard his dad's voice and crawled as fast as he could to his dad, once he finally got there he stood up using his dad's leg as support, Happy picked up his son and gave his forehead. "Were you good?" Tucker gurgled in response.

"Hi Happy, how are you?" Monica asked,

"Really great, I just got some fantastic news." Happy said grinning wildly.

"What's that?"

"Kerrianne's pregnant." Monica's jaw dropped with happiness.

"That's wonderful."

"She told me she wanted you and Chibs to be the first to know, speaking of Chibs where is that old fart?"

"Watch it, old or not I can still kick your," Chibs covered Tucker's ears, "ass," Chibs removed his hand, Happy laughed, he sat Tucker's car seat on the couch and buckled Tucker in, Happy was a great dad and loved every minute of it, which surprised people who didn't know him. Monica handed him the diaper bag,

"I asked Kerrianne if I could strap a car seat on the back of a Harley and she said no so I have her cage." Happy said, Monica laughed, "thank you guys, I'll see you later."

"Tell Kerrianne we said congratulations." Happy nodded and said he will. That night Chibs and Monica topped off their dysfunctional but perfect life with a before bedtime ritual.

The End

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading, I really appericate everything. I want thank Psyco17 my wonderful beta for this story and my new best friend. She's amazing. Anywho this isn't the end in the next month look for the sequel, Fire and Gasoline, its a Happy/Kerrianne story, it picks up from when the guys get out of prison in season 4. Look for it, its going to be great. Were still going to see our other characters Juice/Breanna and there beautiful twins, and Chibs/Monica. Thanks for everything.**


End file.
